Cold Beautiful Voice
by Mi-chan.Mochi
Summary: For ElsAnna contest, maybe Fluff and Angst categories. My second fic. Haters don't read. Elsa is mute. When she forgot her notebook consisting her beautiful drawings, she saved a certain strawberry blonde girl from bullies, and her life may be changed because of her forever. BETA READER IN WORK, please wait patiently for better grammars.
1. Meeting Confession

The Cold Beautiful Voice 1

Chapter 1 Meeting Confession

**A/N: I don't own Frozen. ElsAnna fanfic. Haters don't read. Review kindly. And it's repaired ^_^'**

Elsa rode her bicycle to the school, she forgot her secret notebook in the classroom, it consists her drawing, her beautiful drawings.

She huffed when she reached the gates, she gestured a book when the guard eyeing her with smile plastered on his face.

She ran up to the third floor, and went to her class. She barged inside, she was startled to see two guys held a red head's mouth and hair, while the other guy tried to open his pants. The red head girl crying and she looked pretty beaten up.

Elsa bolted to the teacher's desk and throw the vase on it to the guys. The vase smash his head. Elsa jumped and kick them.

She punched the other guy's face and furiously kicked their groin, she spun her body and kick them a full round kick. Being a red belt in taekwondo in a young age gave her advantages.

She gritted her teeth, looking like a dangerous wolf protecting her child.

The young men saw her, they yelped and run out.

The blonde took a jacket in her bag and wrapped the scared girl with it, she was shocked when the girl leaped into her chest and hugged her. She said, "I'm scared! Thank you! Really, I owe you!"

Elsa blushed madly, she was stiff and surprised, whilst panicked but hugged the girl back. She helped the girl buttoning her uniform, Elsa smiled and patted the red head, the red head smiled back to her weakly.

The young taekwondo girl looked around and after huffing, she searched below her desk, she took her notebook and went to the red head, she gestured her to follow. The red head nodded slightly, she took Elsa's hand, making the blonde blushed again.

"I_ I'm Anna. I'm from class X-7. You...what's your name?"

Elsa panicked, she timidly took Anna's hand and wrote there with her finger, "I'm Elsa. I can't talk, I'm mute. I'm glad you're okay." She smiled, but her smile faded when Anna cried. "What's wrong? Please don't cry!" Elsa added the punctuation mark, but Anna cried harder.

The blonde patted Anna's head again, she took Anna to the infirmary and tend her there. After that she wrote on her palm again, "Please don't cry. They're gone now. Do you want me to call your parents? I can't talk but you can talk to them right?"

Anna wiped her cheeks, "I don't know why, but I'm sad. You said that you're mute, it_ I guess I'm astonished by you. You're mute but you can use this karate kick beautifully."

Elsa blushed again, she wrote, "Thanks, I guess. We should go to the guard instead if you're still afraid." Anna nod, they went to the post guard beside the gates.

The guard, Sir Admant, saw them and asked, "Did something happened? You look pale."

Anna said, "The guys tried to...rape me."

Sir Admant face went red by rage, "Sit inside, I'll write a report, and describe them clearly."

The girls nodded, Elsa put out her sketchbook and doodle quickly, before Sir Admant ask, she gave him the picture she draw. His eyes widened, "I know this guy! He's Edmund from class XI!"

Elsa gave him another picture, Anna gasped, "It's that guy who punch me!" Sir Admant shook his head, "No way, this is Hans. He's a good boy, but he's a snake behind? Damn, awesome drawing Elsa! I'll report this to the headmaster as soon as possible."

The blonde blushed madly by that compliment, Sir Admant patted her head and called the headmaster, Elsa glanced at Anna who smiled widely at her and said, "Thank you." She felt her heart dancing in delight.

When Elsa looked at her watch, she put her sketchbook in again and wrote on Anna's hand again, "I have to go, mom's gonna be furious if I'm late home, see you...Anna," she smiled sheepishly.

Anna wrapped Elsa's hand, "Meet me again in school okay? I wanted to...see you again and chat. Wow, your hands cold! I never noticed, it feels great!" Elsa blushed and nodded lightly. Anna suddenly kissed her cheek, she said timidly, "I_ uh, you're cute."

Elsa's face can't be redder, she went outside and waved goodbye at Anna who waved back shyly. She ride her bike home, moments later, she's home. Elsa greet her mom and wrote on her palm, "I have a friend mom! She's so kind to me! And she's warm."

Her mother smiled, eyes brimmed with tears, the woman hugged her daughter and said, "I'm glad Elsa." Making Elsa smiled and she hugged her back.

The next day, the school end and exam air lingered, Elsa went to the infirmary after school, she's been pulled inside and asked by the her underclasswomen. "You're Elsa right!? Anna told us about you! Thank you for saving her!"

Elsa's blushing and nodded, they hugged her and said thank you to her thousands of times, then one of them said, "Anna's in the library, you can meet her there, I'm sure Anna can't study thinking of you!" Elsa blushed redder, she nodded quickly and scurried off to the library while the girls giggling behind her.

The young blonde girl peek through the library door, the library was huge. She had to look for Anna, she nodded lightly to the librarian who smiled and said, "She's at the back."

She went there, searching for Anna, she went to the center between the huge books stacks and glanced back and forth searching. Elsa saw her behind the huge books stack through the hole, Anna giggled and said, "Hi you."

Elsa blushed and gulped, she mouthed, "I'm here."

Anna laughed, she walked calmly but their eyes still attached throughout the stacks books, and she said, "I would love to hear your voice, I hope it's as beautiful as your icy blue eyes." Elsa clenched her jaw, the huge stacks ends and they finally meet head on.

The red head stepped closer to Elsa who mouthed, "I want to hear it too."

"Can someone fix it?"

Elsa shook her head, "Too much money," she wrote on her warm palm.

"I'll talk to my dad. We have many doctor relatives. And my dad quite rich too you know."

"NO! I can't let you do that! Too much trouble, I don't want to trouble you!"

Anna hugged her, "I owe you my life, I will do my best to repay what you do Elsa." Elsa's heart burning with happiness when she heard Anna calling her name softly, she hugged Anna back.

They stay like that a while, and then Anna pulled back, saying, "I_ uhm, I should be...get back to study."

Elsa shrugged, she wrote, "Want me to help you?"

Anna giggled, "Yeah, I would love to study with you."

They sat and studied their assignments. Elsa made her homework rather quickly and doodle on her sketchbook. She glanced forth and back at Anna, the girl noticed this and smiled, "I would love to see it later. May I?"

Elsa hide her face behind her sketchbook and wrote on the book in front of her, "LATER." Anna giggled, she made her assignments and looked at Elsa, or at least her sketchbook.

"Elsa, where do you live?"

"At the park, upper street there." She scribbled an arrow pointing to her house.

Anna placed her cheeks on her arms, "It's close from here? Mind if I play there?" Elsa panicked and scribbled a 'NO'. Anna pouted, Elsa's heart jumped.

"One time only, please?"

"It's boring there."

"Oh, no it's not! That's why I wanted to play! Please?"

Elsa scribbled again without looking at her pen, making the word a little hard to read, but it says, "Okay. One time and that's it. After the exams, and fix-up terms."

Anna giggled again softly, "Thank you Els."

Elsa was startled, she nicknamed her. Elsa looked straight on Anna's eyes. "Is...something wrong? You don't like the nickname?"

Elsa scribbled her last note on her drawing and showed it to Anna. It's Anna's turn to blush now. Elsa drawing her in a custom gothic uniform, the uniform was black and her face was beautiful. A note scribbled 'I love it' on the corner of the page and a marvelous hand signature below it.

The blonde gesture and mouthed, "Did you like it?"

Anna took the book and hugged it and squealed, "Yeeesss! I love it!" Elsa sighed, she's glad. Anna went to her and kissed her cheek again, making Elsa startled and her heart exploded in her ribcage.

"I like you." Anna said while cupping her cheek.

Elsa was shocked, then Anna broke the silence, "I can't think of anything else beside you Els, you have this warm and kind heart, although you hands was cold. But that's not my point! The point is, I love you."

They didn't move a muscle, but the raging tension around them, and calm wind which flew in through the window urging her to do something, anything. Slowly, Elsa cupped Anna's cheek and kissed her on the lips.

Their first kiss was wonderful, it's warm versus cold lips, touching and brushing lightly, Anna's heart melt by Elsa's cold lips, and Elsa was delighted to kiss Anna's warm lips.

The wind gusted and went inside. Calming them with the soft touch flew to their body. After a minute, Anna deepened the kiss. She straddled Elsa on the chair, she grabbed Elsa's nape neck to pull her closer, closing their eyes together, enjoying the kiss.

They pulled away, foreheads brushing to one another. Elsa mouthed to Anna clearly, "Thank you."

Anna looked at her sadly, "I want to hear your voice so badly," she stroked her cheek. Elsa smiled.

They went home. Anna said to Elsa, "I will try to find a way to fix your voice! I promise!" she peck her and Elsa rode her bike to home, face still red.

She asked her mom before wash, "Mom, if I love that girl. What would you do?" she wrote, a little fidgeted and blushing. Her mother startled, but smiled brightly later, saying, "You know...I love your father, and I know he was happy too by the one you choose, whoever that is Elsa," her mother hugged her again, "I love you, and I will try to do that to the one you choose too. Okay?"

Elsa's eyes brimmed with tears. She nodded and hugged back with her trembling hands.

The exam terms fell upon them. They have a lot of time to study and rest. One day, Anna brought Elsa to the hospital, she met Anna's relatives and bowed, "Hi little girl, I'm Doctor Kai, you can call me Kai for short. Let's check you up huh?"

Elsa nodded obediently, Anna took her hand and smiled sheepishly to her, making Elsa smiled back and her heart pounding loudly. Elsa had been scanned, Kai said, "It looks like we can fix it."

Anna jump excitedly, Elsa smiled weakly, "But..." Kai continued, "The percentage rate is very low, an accident right?"

Elsa nodded lightly.

"It's about 60% of success and the rest is...not. I think you should reconsider this Anna. I'm sorry. Please excuse myself." He went outside, glancing at Elsa who smiled sadly and left the room.

Anna stood there, hurt by the fact. Elsa stood in front of her, she wrote, "It's okay. Although I can't talk, not since the accident occur. I_ There's someone who loved me. I'm still happy Anna."

The red head cried and hugged her, burying her face in Elsa's jacket. She cried loudly. Elsa hugged her and patted her back, mouthing, "I love you," hoping the red head heard her silent words.

After the exam term ended, the fix-up term arrived. Elsa flipped her book, study while Anna slept on her cold shoulder. She sighed, she looked at Anna's tired face, she cupped it and traced it with her hands, feeling the red head's warm face, Anna stirred lightly, making Elsa stopped.

Anna hugged the other girl arm like a pillow and muttered, "A strawberry chocolate Dad..." Elsa laughed, although there's no voice coming out from her mouth.

She intertwined their hands, hoping that this meeting with Anna may change her life forever.

-_tbc_-

**A/N: 1 to 10 or 11 or...I don't know 25? Hahaha joking guys**

**This is for ElsAnna contest~! I don't know how I post this into it, but I'll make sure I did! I'll post it to the angst or fluff category. Enjoy~ #bowed**


	2. Breaking Down

The Cold Beautiful Voice 2

Chapter 2 Breaking Down

**A/N: I don't own Frozen**.

Elsa rode her bike to school, it was class meeting day. She stumbled on a road patch and went inside the school. After she parked the bike, she ran up to her class everyone talking and joking and then one of her friend, Merida, asking, "You're joining the class meeting football and basketball right Elsa? Don't miss it yea?"

The blonde nodded. Merida patted her shoulder and went off with her friends, Elsa put away her bag and pulled out her sketch book, she went to the corner hall, and drawing calmly, her MP3 playing her favorite songs.

When she drew, some shadow went up to her, she glanced up and startled, it's Anna. She smiled and asked, "You're in the match, right Els?"

Elsa covers her red face with her book, it's her habit because she can't talk and people always astonished by her drawings. She nodded rapidly. Anna chuckled, "My friends said you played like a little devil. But, you'll never beat my class!" she chirped proudly, "But..."

The red head pulled Elsa's sketchbook down a little and then she whispered to her reddened ear, "...I would love to see you win."

Elsa shrunk in her place, she nodded rapidly again so Anna could back off a little to see her respond, the red head smiled with satisfied. "See you at the library Els."

Anna skipped off, Elsa breathed in relieved, the guys suddenly swarming over her, "What was that Elsa!?" asked Flint.

"She's so hot! How did you befriend with her!?" said someone who looked like nerd, she remembered his name is Milo.

"So!? Tell us!" said someone with a high pitched voice, his name is Donald if Elsa remembered correctly.

She shook her head in panic. The girl ripped a paper and quickly wrote, she showed them the big capital letters sentence, 'HER NAME IS ANNA. PLEASE GO AWAY." They nodded and chattering while Elsa huffed, she looked to Anna's class, wanting to meet her again alone, in secret.

The class meeting match began, first futsal. Elsa aimed her kick to the goal, and kicked the ball with every power she could muster. It went in smoothly because the girl keeper screamed and scurried off the way.

Elsa fisted her knuckles to air. The audience went wild, she laughed silently when her team mates hugged her, complimenting her proudly. The match went on and her class win easily.

She walked through the corridor when Anna's class started their futsal match. She went to her team mates and gestured to let her watch with them, they gladly agree.

Futsal ball went up high when the match start, someone kicked it with enormous power but she do it clumsily and almost hit the teacher. The girl named Rapunzel, she heard her team mates chattering loudly.

Although the match went in a long time, Elsa felt it was so short because she eyed Anna, sweating and panting on the futsal field. She gulped, "_She's sweating...I hope I could tasted her, just a little lick, maybe her hand? No, maybe her lips. Wait, or maybe her neck will make her arouse and licked me back? Or maybe a little further down_..." The dazzled girl licked her lips without she realized it and her friend asked her, "Hey Elsa, are you okay? You look hungry."

Elsa startled and shook her head, snapped back into the world, she gestured a 'No' with her hand, her friends shrugged and went into the canteen. Elsa looked at Anna again, she's drenched in sweat but laughing happily, she looked up and smiled widely, startling Elsa in the process. The red head looked away and wiped her face with a small sized towel, she started to chat with her friends again, joking with Rapunzel.

A smile fissured on the blonde's lips, seeing Anna made her tremendously happy now. She can't wait to meet and talk to her again.

After school, someone shoved her shoulder at the staircase, she was almost fell down abruptly, but with fast reflex, her leg swung toward the shoving guys' back head, making him startled and angry, "Ouch! Oh, it's you Elsa. Sorry 'bout that. Kinda hurry here, sorry!" the blonde guy said, she tried to remember his name but failed, shrugging her shoulders she then go to the canteen.

At the outdoor canteen, she ate a delicious chicken meal. Elsa sighed, loving the silence fell around her, but her love to solitude reduced because of Anna. She threw her trash away and skipped to the library.

She huffed in front of the door, someone yelling inside the library. She looked around and saw the librarian was out and chatted with other teachers. Elsa went inside slowly. She looked around, searching for a certain red head while smiling widely. The books stacks where she met Anna before flashed in her mind, she walk calmly to the destination. When she arrived, someone moaned, _a girl_. Elsa looked through the stack hole and gasped silently.

Anna kissed a guy, their head tilted from left to right. It's the guy who shoved her before. She walked slowly to the end of the stacks, showing her disappointed face to them. Anna opened her eyes and pushed the guy, he said, "Anna, I still care for you! Please listen!"

"SHUT UP KRISTOFF!" Anna screamed. Kristoff cringed, he looked away and found Elsa at the corner of the books stacks. "Elsa? What are you doing here?"

Elsa backed away, smiling sadly at Anna. Anna clenched her jaw, face ready to cry any second now, "Kristoff, go. We're done here."

The big buff guy was about to protest, but he startled when Elsa bolted to the door followed by Anna swiftly. "Wait, Elsa!"

_She betrayed you._

The door swung open until you could hear the wind flew because of it, Elsa ran to her bike, but Anna managed to grab her shoulder so they could stop, she grip Elsa's jacket tighter, gasping for air, "Please, I can explain. Could you just wait for a sec? I can't run as fast as you are."

Elsa cringed, she gritted her teeth. With a little force, Elsa turned her back and grabbed Anna's wrist tightly, she cried looking at the red head who betrayed her feelings. She opened her mouth like screaming her words, "I HATE YOU!"

Elsa released their hands and rode her bike, leaving Anna cried and hurtful inside her.

At her home, Elsa hugged her mother, sniffled and crying without voice coming out from her mouth. Her mother could only hugged back and soothing her with kind and comforting words.

The day passed by. In the next morning, Elsa avoided Anna when she's waiting in front of her classroom. Elsa furrowed her brows, she fast walk away from the red head before she even say anything, not even a glance to her icy colored blue eyes. She know where to go when Anna shouted, "Wait, Elsa! Please!"

She turn to the corner of corridor and bumped a big guy, it's Kristoff. She sighed and walk around to go to her class with a different route, avoiding Anna. Kristoff held Anna's arms, "Whoa whoa whoa 'Feisty Pants' where are you going!? The class will start soon."

Elsa heard a slap behind her, at Anna's place and a shout, "GO AWAY KRISTOFF! I said it before, we're done right!? Now _fuck off_!" The blonde ran now and went faster when she heard Anna's steps. She went into her classroom just in time when the teacher wanted to step in too.

"Come in child," said the teacher, and she gestured to her. Elsa went in, Anna stopped right when she sat on her chair. The blonde avoided Anna's gaze, and heard the teacher lectures the poor girl outside the buzzing classroom.

Both of them couldn't concentrate in their class.

Elsa avoided Anna by hiding in the infirmary, she sighed when she looked at Anna at the front gates after school. She waited in the infirmary again, sometimes peeking outside if Anna's already away from the front gates, she finally saw her. Crying loudly at the third floor, Anna shouted, "Elsa where are you!?"

She bolted to her bike, and rode her bike home, trying to ignore the sight she saw before.

Anna waited for her again in the morning. This time in front of the gates, Anna looks sad, she glance her eyes back and forth, searching for Elsa. The blonde walked into the school, facing Anna face to face when Anna bolted right in front of her.

The shorter girl opened her mouth, but Elsa yanked her wrist and wrote with big capital words, "I HATE YOU. STOP FOLLOWED ME."

She brushed past Anna with her bike, ignoring her cry. In the class, Elsa's doodle changed abruptly, from beautiful drawing and sketches becoming horrible scribble and a little bit creepy drawings. Elsa huffed and threw her sketchbook into her bag, resigning at her current state.

Elsa went into the library carefully. It's almost vacation so she wanted to study before enjoying her free time. She stepped in and her eyes widened when she saw Anna in front of her, standing and looked at her with surprise. Elsa clenched her jaw, so did Anna. Anna said weakly, "I'm not following you here. It's...hah, I don't know, a coincidence perhaps. I'm sorry Els."

The blonde stepped away, giving Anna room to walk out, but Anna didn't move, she's crying. Elsa went panic, she scratched her back head, still didn't want to touch Anna. Anna said, "I'm sorry. _I'm sorry Els_. He's my ex, we broke up after you kissed me that day, at home, I ca-called him and we broke up. Seriously! _I'm sorry_. Please don't mad at me again..."

Wind flews in, like the day they kissed, the library had been silent without Anna's cry, the room temperature stayed the same, and wind flew gently into the room. Elsa's face softened, she wrote on Anna's palm, "You know, everything stayed the same here. Do you want to study?"

Anna gritted her teeth. She said weakly, "You're not mad anymore?"

Elsa sighed while crooked her smile, making Anna blushed and also startled, she wrote, "Apology accepted."

Anna sniffled and hugged the blonde's neck, "Thank you! Thank you! _Thank you! Oh,_ I love you Els!" the taller girl laughed on Anna's shoulder silently, she hugged back thinking that Anna is the warmest person she met, after her beloved mother of course.

They study again, the red head squealed excitedly when she saw Elsa wearing her glasses. Elsa smiled when she took her pictures with it. After half an hour, Anna slept on her chair, head on the desk, drooling. Elsa poked her head with her pencil. She sighed, and then she looked at Anna who stirred on her chair, the red head cried, "Don't hate me Elsa. _I beg you_," a tear escaped her eyelids.

Elsa cried silently. She wiped her cheeks and shook Anna violently, she jolted and woke up, asking, "Huh!? What? Oh, sorry Els. I got a bad dream," she yawned, and continued, "You wanna go home?"

Elsa nodded lightly. Her chest went warm when she saw Anna smiled bright at her. Elsa went to her bike, when she's on it, Anna pouted, she said, "I'm sorry, although you're already accept it, still...I couldn't forgive myself to hurt you." Elsa smiled, she kissed Anna's cheek and crooked her smile when Anna blushed lightly, it's beet red after she did that.

Bicycle tires screeched when she pulled the break and got home. She parked her bike and locked it on the pillar, her smile faded when her mother's sad face was sighted.

The woman smiled sadly to her and hugged her, "Oh Elsa, I'm so sorry. Your father called us. And he said...," she sniffled, "...he said we have to move."

Elsa's eyes widened, her mother continued, "I know! I know you're happy about your new friend. But your father said we must go or his entire job would end! I'm so sorry honey."

The girl closed her eyes, gritting her teeth and clenching her fist. She slowly pulled away and smiled for her mother, she wrote on her mother's palm, "It's okay mom. It's modern day! I'm sure we'll meet again. And...," she paused and sighed, "...Can I invite her here? To said goodbye to her?"

Her mother nodded, "Of course dear." She's glad although it's hurt inside her.

She went to her room, buried her face to the pillow and cried. The mute one cried until she dozed off.

In the morning, Elsa went to school early and waited in front of Anna's classroom. After few minutes, Anna walked to her, eyes widened looking at the blonde, "Els, what's wrong?"

Elsa smiled sadly, "Can you come to my house? Today?" she wrote. Anna brows furrowed, she tried to write on Elsa's palm, it's quite difficult, but she managed to write 'OKAY.' And then Anna laughed lightly, making Elsa's smile crook. The blonde notice she looked away when she did that, she shrug it off and went to her class.

"Whoa! It's looks so cozy!" Anna said when they arrived at Elsa's house, she wrote, "You like it?" Anna nodded excitedly.

They went in. It's almost empty, many boxes stacked up and some were covered with a blanket or curtains. Her mother smiled to them, Anna nodded shyly, "Hi uh, Ma'am! I'm Anna, Elsa's...girl friend?"

Elsa blushed madly and tried to covers her face. Anna gasped and wave her hands in panic, "I mean not girlfriend, GIRLFRIEND but _girl friend_, it's uh...just friend, I guess," she face palmed, "Oh,_ crap_ me."

The lady laughed and covered her mouth with her hand, she said, "Welcome, Anna. Elsa told me a lot about you! She talked with sign language."

Anna gasped, "Wait, what?"

"Sign language, here, let us show you," the lady signing to Elsa, she nodded and signed back. Anna was confused, "What's she said? What do you say, Ma'am?"

They chuckled, "I told Elsa to take a bath first and...you both can play." She looks hesitated a bit, earning a pout from Elsa. Elsa nodded then she grabbed Anna's wrist, they go inside her room.

It's quite small, but the blue and white decorative was beautiful. Anna looked around astonish, Elsa smiled sadly, thinking that she'll never see this place again, including Anna. She gazed at Anna, thinking, '_What did she like about this place? Can I kiss her here? Does she mind? Can I draw her naked? Can I...do everything I want with her?_'

Elsa snapped when Anna shook their hands, "Are you okay Els?" She bolted to her, hugging Anna tightly. Anna was confused, but she hugged back and tightly embraced the taekwondo girl.

A knock could be heard, "Elsa, I'm very sorry. But you need to hurry and washed yourself."

The said girl knocked back two times, a 'Yes' signal for them both.

Elsa wrote on Anna's palm, "Wait here okay, you can check my sketchbook if you're bored. I'll take a bath." Anna replied, "Okay."

The blonde washed herself while thinking, 'How should I explain it to her? What if she cried again? Am I strong enough to do it?' she cried below the shower, looking at the mixed water and tears down to the sewer.

Elsa came back to her room, hair still wet. Anna was on the bed, flipping her sketchbook, "Hey Els, your drawing changed here. Is something wrong?" Elsa shook her head.

She sat on the bed beside Anna and wrote, "You."

Anna raised her brow, "Me?"

"You made me wrong."

Anna frowned, "You mean it's my fault?"

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry."

Elsa kissed her, roughly, wanting to deliver her sadness and anger in the kiss. She pushed her tongue in with force, making Anna moaned in the process. Anna straddled the blonde girl, Elsa wanting to hear her moaning her name, devouring her body, and calling her name with sexy husky voice_._

'_You have no idea how I want you Anna._'

Her hands on Anna's thighs, pulling her groin closer. They breathed heavily while kissing and devouring each other's mouth. Anna laid back, letting the blonde on top of her.

'_I don't want this to end. Please God, I don't want this to end. I want her. I want Anna. I want Anna to become mine.'_

Elsa was desperate. She pulled Anna's nape neck, making the kiss full of bliss and delight whilst the red head's hands pulling their body together. Elsa pants, Anna pulled away. She said with husky voice, "_I want you to be mine. I want you Elsa. I want everything from you._" Elsa gulp, did she have a telepathic skill?

They kissed each other again, Anna's hand started to opening Elsa's uniform, when she throw Elsa's uniform away, a knock disturb them, making them startle and glanced to the door panting with panic. "Elsa? It's almost time. You need to help me, and...please don't hate me honey. I know you're sad, I'll go to the market. Don't do anything stupid and call me if something happens, alright sweetheart?" Elsa went to the door while Anna yanked her shirt herm, she knock twice hard.

Her mouth catches Anna's again, she yanked the girl uniform. She snapped her button making Anna laugh in the heated kiss. Anna moaned again, long. Then she gasped sharply when Elsa's hand went to her groin, she poked her panties, teasing the red head girl who moaned her name loudly.

"_Elsaaa! _Ngh! Stop teasing me, please."

Elsa blush, she kissed her again and licked Anna's neck, sending shiver to the helpless girl. She made a hickey and kissed it gently, treasuring their time together. Then something struck her head, _'You're leaving her. You're leaving her. You're leaving her. You're leaving her._"

She hugged Anna tightly. Anna breathed heavily on her neck, she said, "What's wrong dear?"

Elsa finally cried. She could no longer fill up her sadness inside, everything pouring into that hug, it's warm. She felt warm in Anna's care, but she had to tell her.

She ripped a paper from her sketch book and wrote quickly, tears streaming down and dropped to the paper. "I AM GONE AFTER THIS. I HAVE TO MOVE AWAY. I LOVE YOU ANNA, I'M VERY SORRY."

Anna read it, her eyes widened, Elsa hugged her straight away.

"TELL ME YOU LIE!" Anna screamed, "ELSAAAAAAA!" They both cried in each other's arms.

Anna was trembling when her father pick her up, she looked at Elsa for the last time in the car, it rode off, Anna shouted, "I will wait! I will wait for you to come back! I promise! Every day, I'll wait for you here!"

Elsa looked at Anna in disbelief, she fell on her knees and grabbed her throat, she screamed Anna's name without voice coming out.

-_tbc_-

**A/N: Give me S! Give me A! Give me D! Whooooot! SAAADDDD! DDD":**


	3. Unfortunate One

The Cold Beautiful Voice 3

Chapter 3 Unfortunate One

**A/N: I don't own Frozen. This is...quite unexpected. :DD**

Elsa sighing, it was already a year since she graduated from senior high school, and approximately five years since she saw Anna, by accident. That time, she was riding a bus to go home, then a glimpse of Anna passed off, they met eye to eye, gasping and holding their breath. Then the bus rode off quickly, avoiding the police behind them. Elsa was too shock, too surprise by that three second eye to eye glance. She cried, and covering her face, '_Anna. My Anna. My dear Anna._'

She picked law enforcer to become her job in the future. She said to her mother, "I want to protect my country! Besides I can do Taekwondo mom. I'll be fine and become a good police woman!" Her parents hesitated but finally agreed when they glanced at each other for a long half an hour. Maybe that was called a parental gaze, because they can understand each other and their daughter decision only by glancing to each other, Elsa want that too. Someday she'll find it for sure, without words and only glancing to each other.

Her apartment quite cozy with everything is providing inside, she lived near the coast of Arandelle. Only a few feet away from markets and stores to buy her daily needs, she looked at the clock on the wall. She sighed again, she grabbed her jacket and keys, after she wore her jacket, she took her motorcycle and went to her junior high school.

The rode took half an hour her time, she took off her helmet and peek inside, she met Sir Admant's eyes. He was older, but still looking very lively and relax, he waved to Elsa, "Elsa!? Is that you? Oh my, you're getting big girl! What a surprise, how are you my girl?!"

Elsa smiled and blushed a little, she pick her note and pen from her pocket and wrote, "I'm very glad to see you again Sir. I'm fine, mind if I took a stroll through the school?"

"By all means come in! Maybe Anna will be really glad if she seen you by now. She really missed you!"

Elsa's eyes widened, her mouth opened in disbelief. She wrote again quickly, "Anna's here!? Where is she!?"

"Oh no my child! She's gone two years ago. She went here couple of times a month now. Not frequently as before. But my God, you're really grown aren't you? And what is that? A badge?"

Elsa gasped and backed away timidly, she showed her police badge and smile sheepishly. Sir Admant laughed, "I can't believe this! Hahaha, Elsa, you have to meet her! She's really desperate to see you last time."

"When did the last time she's here Sir?"

Sir Admant scratched his back head, thinking, "Hm. Let's see, I think it's one month ago, but she'll come back again I'm sure! She said she made a promise with you! Elsa? Is something matter? You look...pale."

Elsa is pale. She always pale, but she's paler now, making the guard confused, she wrote, "Thank you for the information Sir Admant, I think I'll go to my old house first."

"No need to thank me. It's Anna you have to thank. I'm sure she's still waiting." He nudges her shoulder lightly, making her smiled. "And Anna is getting beautiful each month passed by, I wonder why."

Elsa blushed madly and covered her face while Sir Admant laughed loudly. She rode her motor to her old home, parked it at the empty lot in front of her house and looked at it sadly. Her house is small, it place beside a round park and facing it, there's a road before the park. She parked her motor at the park and leaned to her motor.

She sigh and close her eyes, wind flew around her, comforting her lonely and empty heart inside. Her tears urging to coming out, she mouthed, "_I miss you Anna. I miss you so much._"

A black car rode in front of her, and stopped. She opened her eyes, when the car rode off, her eyes widened. A girl stood right in front of her house, she had blonde strawberry hair and braided it to two, she wore a foreign blue and yellow jacket with black pants, she went inside her old house. Elsa gasped, she bowed down and placed a flower in front of the door and left it there after praying, she turned her back, eyes meet with Elsa's.

The girl was surprised, bewildered and speechless by the icy blue color eyes gaze.

Elsa clenched her jaw. She wore her hoodie, hiding herself.

The blonde didn't want to see Anna. She missed her, so _fucking_ much. But her hair is very short because she went to law enforcement. She cuts it when her friends accidentally cut her long braid hair. It was two three months ago, but her hair still short.

Anna walked to her, ran to her and stopped when Elsa wore her helmet and sat on her motorbike. Without a second glance she rode off, she heard Anna yelled something, when she looked at the side mirror, Anna ran to her. She stopped when Anna fell down abruptly and cried, looking hurt inside and out. Elsa sigh exasperatedly, she took her helmet of and fast walked to the red head, still wearing her hoodie.

She glanced down to Anna, hearing her choke and say, "Don't leave me, Els. Don't leave!" so desperate Elsa almost cry. Elsa huffed. She leaned down and patted Anna's head gently, just like in junior high school.

Anna looked startled and glanced up, at the icy blue eyes. Elsa frowned, she took Anna's hand and wrote, "What did I told you before? Stop followed me. I will meet you when I'm ready, not like this, Anna."

Anna sniffled and hugged Elsa who suddenly knelt down, crying loudly. "I miss you! I miss you so much!"

Elsa smiled, she thought, '_Looks like I'm not the only one then._' She hugged Anna back, smelling the red head's scent. She missed Anna's summer scent.

After few minutes, Anna pulled away slowly and opened her hoodie, her eyes widened and later blushed madly, "Els! Your hair! Oh my God! Did you cut it!? Shit! I'm sorry, I don't_ God, I_ uh, you look er, youlookedhandsome. No! I mean what I'm trying to say is, this is awkward. Not you, I_ you, I mean you're handsome." Anna looked away and rambled so fast Elsa almost couldn't catch it, but she smiled and wrote, "Thank you. I noticed your hair being longer and your voice also changed, I love it."

Elsa blushed a little whilst Anna's face beet red even if she covered it with her hand. She looked at Anna's knees and huffed. The police woman yanked the red head wrists and checked her knees. She glanced at Anna who was confused and peeking above her hand, face still red. She gasped, "Els, what are you doing?"

Elsa crooked her smile, she wrote, "You're bleeding. Both hand and a little on your left knee."

"S-So?" Anna said weakly, hand still covering her face.

Elsa didn't write anymore, she pulled Anna's left knee to her and licked it, flat on her wet tongue. Anna gasped, "Oh God." Elsa licked her bottom lips and yanked Anna's wrist, she licked it too. Anna closed her eyes when Elsa sucked her blood and licked her skins. She grabbed Anna's other hand revealing the red head gritting her teeth and face blushing like tomato, Elsa laughed silently.

"Gosh, what's so funny?"

Elsa went forward, exhaled sexily on Anna's ear. Anna covers her ear, and said, "Oh God! Did you just talk!?"

Elsa shook her head, trying to hold her laughter but failed miserably. Anna buried her face in her hands, "Oh God. You're so different, so handsome, and tempting, not innocent and cute anymore. My God, I can't handle this, I can't handle _you_ Els. What should I do!? Can I just faint!? Oh God!"

She laughed again, and squatted. She patted Anna gently again, Anna calmed down a bit. She bit her lip and said, "Hi Els. It's...nice to meet you again."

Elsa crooked her smile, Anna jolted and buried her face again, "Oh my God! That smile! Oh God! My face is burning right!? Can I buried myself at the park!? I just startled to see your smile again, that_ that_ it's_ I'm speechless. Oh God help me..."

She poked Anna's forehead lightly, Anna glanced up. She was utterly in shock when Elsa brought her up bridal style. Anna's face beet red but Elsa frowned because she felt disappointed couldn't see it.

She put Anna on her motor back seat. Anna asked, "What are you doing? Oooooh no no no no no! No bike rides!"

Elsa put her helmet on Anna, because she only had one helm, so she had to protect her lady first. She rode her motor to a small market, bought some bandage. When Anna picking some beverages, Elsa yanked her other hand and licked it. Anna gasped and backed away, trying to run from the tall blonde, but the blonde gripped her wrist tighter and suck her blood that left a little, after that she licked it again, making Anna whimper. She stopped, Elsa knew nobody saw her doing that because her big hoodie covers her head entirely.

Anna looked at the floor, breathing heavily and gasped when Elsa closed their lips gap. The red head back away a few steps, she said frantically, "Who are you!? You're not Elsa aren't you!? You're just...her_ I don't know, Doppelganger? Anyway, just explain yourself!"

Elsa startled a little and laughed again for the umpteenth time that day. She felt so happy to see Anna. Elsa took a paper from her note and scribbled on it, she gave to Anna the paper, stretching her arm to her.

Anna snatched the paper from her, looking afraid and cautious when she did that. She gasped, Elsa drew her in an angel custom uniform, and wrote, "I love you dumb head."

Elsa shook her head when Anna glanced back to her. She mouthed, "Anna, so stupid and stubborn. Five years pass by and you didn't change the slightest bit! Anna, _my Anna_." She cornered Anna at the wall and say without any sound coming out, "I love you, Anna."

Although Anna glanced to her shoulder, she could felt Anna's heart thumping madly in her ribcage. Elsa hugged her and smiled happily when Anna's heart beating crazily for her.

"Oh my God. It is you. Even without your voice, my heart knew it. God, I am stupid, wait!" Anna grabbed Elsa's shoulder and said firmly, "You don't have any girlfriend or boyfriend are you? You're so tempting like this you can get a girlfriend by only glancing at them."

Elsa laughed again, "I AM SERIOUS, ELS! Dead serious! Come on then, glance at that lady on the cashier, I bet she'll blushing."

Elsa shook her head, but she did glance a little with her hoodie slid down a bit, the cashier girl gasped and startled. She blushed and looked away to work her job. She gulped, Anna looked furious, "Did you winked?" her voice like threat, Elsa backing away and shook her head with reflex, trying to safe her own life.

Anna rubbed her temple while glancing at Elsa, "God, I can't believe you're like this tempting after five years. I couldn't help myself with you, Elsa."

Elsa furrowed her brows and sighed, '_I don't want you to think like that although I realized that I AM tempting you and everyone else so much!_' she ignored the red head's gaze and went to the coffee bar, she made a coffee and a Mocha, she mouthed, 'Mocha?'

Anna blushed and said, "Ugh, even your lips sexy now even though there's no voice! I started to hate you Els."

Elsa rolled her eyes, 'Yes or No?'

"Yes. Add some green tea syrup, I love them."

Elsa nodded and add some. She paid it, avoiding the cashier girl curious gaze and startled when Anna hugged her, she huffed. She looked at Anna but she didn't want to disturb this moment, Anna was jealous, she glared at the cashier girl, making her bow deeply to them.

Elsa didn't laugh, it's her fault anyway. They went to the open door seats outside, Elsa sat on the chair with a round table in front of it. Anna sat down too, she asked, "How are you these days, good?"

Elsa smiled and nods. Anna sipped her drink and asked her again, "Have you graduated safely?"

She crooked her smile, Anna looked away, "Don't mind I'm asking that. Um, what do you want to be?"

She showed her badge, Anna gasped, "Oh my God, you're a police!? Why didn't you tell me!?"

Elsa huffed and raised her brow irritably, 'Because you never asked and I can't talk!'

"This is awesome!" the red head laughed. Elsa smiled while her arm support her face on table, looking at her with yearning and happiness.

Anna said, "I'm at Archipelago University, studying how to become a diplomat. I hope I can work at the other countries!" Elsa banged her hands on the table and stood up, making Anna startled. She gazed down to the shorter girl, she mouthed, "YOU CAN'T!"

The girl pouted, "Why not!?"

"Leaving me behind?"

Anna scratched her head, "It's still a few years later, but I'm not saying I wanted to go away from you, that's ridiculous Elsa! Ahaha!"

Elsa gritted her teeth, looking away. Anna will go around the world and she'll be left behind in Arandelle? She was disturbed by that fact. "C'mon Els, don't fret! I'm on my first year! Besides, we can meet more frequently this time."

Elsa wrote on her note, a long note, Anna sipped her drink. She slid the note on the table, Anna snatched it, she read it, "You'll go away and I'll be in Arandelle with another girl!?"

The blonde gave another note, "Don't leave or I'll marry her in German and gone away with her!? She's a whore then!"

"You mean me?"

"No! Not you Els! Your other girl! Who is she!? Spill it out you Blondie!"

Elsa raised her brow, "No one. Not yet."

"Then don't write this bullshit! Wait, are you threatening me!? A police threatening a college girl!? I can't believe you!" Anna wrapped the notes together and threw it to Elsa who threw her another scribbled note, it reads, "I can't believe you WANT to leave me here alone. We take turns now!?"

"I waited five years Elsa! Where are you!?"

Elsa's eyes widened, she answered on the paper, "I went training. After I graduated Junior High School."

"And!?"

"I became police woman ever since, my rank quite high there. Even if I'm mute."

"And you're here?"

"And I'm here."

"And the girl!? You seriously will took her to German and marry her!?"

Elsa blushed while she wrote with big capital letters on the paper, "I WISH SHE WAS YOU, ANNA."

Anna read it and dropped the paper because she's shocked, "I_ I...did you just...pro-p-pro-proposing?" she said weakly.

Elsa wrote calmly and fast, "NO. But I am planning it. How about betrothed first? I don't have money in this meantime."

Anna ripped the note, making Elsa startled and jumped on her chair, but Anna hugged her and said, "Yes! _YES!_ I want to marry you!"

Elsa blushed madly and closed Anna's mouth frantically. She wrote again, "Keep it down! And I don't want anyone know about this! I don't have the money!"

"I don't care about money Els, I love you. And you know my father."

Elsa frowned, she wrote, "HERE." She wrapped Anna's ring finger and concentrated, she opened her hands and showing Anna a beautiful ice ring on her finger, Anna gawked.

She wrote again, "Will you become my fiancé?" Elsa blushed but she adds some snowflakes drawings then show it to Anna.

Anna kissed her gently and said, "_Yes, I love you._" Her voice was so soft Elsa could feel her ears burning in embarrassment. Elsa brought Anna up and hugged her, laughing without voice, hiding her face in the process.

'_I'm so glad she accepts it!'_

Anna laughed too then she said, "But don't tease another person." They pulled away, "Just a single glance to other man or woman, then I'll cancel it!"

Elsa gulped, she nods.

They exchanged contacts and parted with heavy heart, Elsa kissed Anna's hurt hand and whispered to her ear without words, "_I love you my Anna._"

Anna shuddered by this and blushed madly, "Err...I love you too Elsa. Bye, I mean...see you soon." Elsa kissed her hand and saw her fiancé drove away with the driver in front of the car.

She noticed many things changed from Anna. But she's still hers. Elsa crooked smile.

Few weeks later Elsa watched an announcement on her television after she took a bath, her eyes widened,_ it's Anna! Why did she looked sad? And what's happened to that cheek!?_

She turned the volume bigger, "_Anna, the daughter of a famous company owner has engaged with Kristoff. A big guy with a big heart in a big ice company. They will be married in the near future and further notice will be announced..."_ Elsa dropped the remote in her hand, she cried.

Elsa went to the bathroom and looking at her surrounding, it's frozen. She knew she's a Cryokinetic power user after she's apart from Anna five years ago, and have secretly train it, mastering her ice power little by little until it's perfect, although it went berserk if her emotion unstable.

She gritted her teeth. And punch the bathroom mirror until it cracked and froze with her hand. Blood dripped from her knuckles. She licked her hand, spat the blood on sink and storm out.

'_I need to get to her, I need explaination, Anna. My Anna, my dear love one. Please be there and explain it to me.'_

Elsa wiped her cheeks and rode her motorcycle to Anna's house.

-_tbc_-

**A/N: Elsa is one with her power. Like pizza with mozzarella cheese and food with seasoning and spices. Okay, actually I AM HUNGRY. DDx**


	4. Bulletproof Ice

The Cold Beautiful Voice 4

Chapter 4 Bulletproof Ice

**A/N: I don't own Frozen. Saya tidak memiliki Frozen :P**

**Explicit contents below. Enjoy the actions upper though!**

Elsa stopped in front of the big gates. Anna's house is huge, she didn't startled of course. _She knew her._

She went in and shook the locked chain, she wrote a note when the guard came to her and ask, "Is there something we can help you with Miss?"

"I'm looking for Anna. I'm her...old friend. May I speak to her?" she grinned like a kid and add another note, "We're best buddies back then."

The guard nodded, "Please wait here," he said. He went in to the guard post and called in. He's a bit startled and became frantic. He closed the phone and went to open the gates, "Miss Elsa yes? Miss Anna has been arrive shortly before and she said she's waiting for you inside, please do come in." Elsa nodded and came in.

A round staircase up and many statue and Chinese pot decorated the large living room. She glanced around observing the place, accustomed herself in that foreign environment. She stepped further inside and found a large garden and a pool beside it, she was surprised by this,_ 'Anna really is rich. Perhaps I don't have to think about money with her too much.'_

Elsa sighed, she approached the living room, a man shout could be heard upstairs, "I am sorry Anna. But I have no choice! He's rich!"

Then Anna's loud voice made her jumped few feet, "I don't care! I love someone else!"

"I know my child! But he's rich!"

"You really are greedy Dad, I hate you for it!"

Anna jumped down a few step and looked at Elsa, she smiled sadly, "Did you saw the news? I_ H-He broke our ring Els."

Elsa sighed, resigned from Anna's father bewildered gaze. "Who is she?"

"This is Elsa. My best friend when I'm in junior high school."

"Oh, she's the one who made you cried all day long?"

Elsa was startled, _did she?_ Anna's blush confirms it.

"She's mute right?"

Anna frowned, "Yes, but I...I love her Dad." Her father's eyes narrowed, "What are you? What is your profession child?" Elsa showed him her badge.

Anna's father laughed, "A police woman wanted to marry my daughter!? You made me laugh child!" he continued laughing, the front door opened and Kristoff went in, escorted by two big gentlemen. Elsa frowned, he looked startled and asked, "Elsa!? How did_ I-I'm sorry Elsa, but our family arrange this. I...I can't _fucking_ do anything. I am terribly sorry Elsa!" he bowed down to Elsa, she's startled but glad because Kristoff's really a good guy with big buff size.

Elsa took Anna's hand and wrapped it like before, she showed Anna's finger latched with another ice ring, Anna gasped. She wrote on her palm, "Don't lose it again. I'm not an ice sculptor."

Anna hugged her ring finger dearly, "I'm sorry. Thank you Els."

The father enraged, "You, out from my damn house! Boys, get her out!" Anna hugged Elsa, "No! You can't kick her out! You must kick _me_ out to kick her out!"

Her father's face went red I rage, "Take her down." The two guys went over to them, Kristoff was beyond surprised.

When one of the big guy grabbed Anna's shoulder, Elsa went reflex and pulled her in the waist while kicking the guy. He grunted and back away, Elsa crooked her smile and stepped forward, she tapped her foot to the floor and gazed them like a wolf finding her prey. They shivered under her gaze.

"K-Kill her!" the father went crazy. Kristoff tackled the other guy, yanking his pistol away. But the other guy managed to pull out his gun, pointing it to Elsa with trembling hands. Elsa still smirked, hand still protecting Anna while the other one in her coat. "F-Fu_ FUCK!"

The gun set ablaze, the loud shot went through the room. Elsa's been shot, but she's still standing. Hand still protected Anna who gasped and later cried, "Elsa!"

She stepped forward while grinning, it hit her, it really hit her chest, but it didn't harm her. The guys scared and shoot another round, Elsa wiped her hand swiftly, a loud crack could be heard and the bullet repelled to the floor, her hand bleeds a little, she licked it.

The guys in that room back away, Anna's father yelled, "M-Mon-Monster!"

Elsa laughed without sound. She stepped forward swiftly and punched the guy's jaw, he fainted. She went to the struggling guys and grabbed the gentleman's black coat. She threw him to the pool with one hand and her shoulder supports, the guy yelled and went inside the pool.

She turned her back and frowned at the father, she wrote quickly and gave the note to Kristoff which read, 'TAKE CARE OF HER WHILE I'M GONE.' Anna hugged her, crying, "I tho-thought you're dead!" Elsa patted her head and hugged back. She sighed and examined Anna, _looks fine._

Kristoff said firmly, ""I will. But aren't you better with these?" Elsa laughed without voice again.

Anna's father shouted, "You! You girl will never step inside this house ever again! And you Anna!? You will be escorted 24 hours a day by the guards for the rest of your lifetime!"

Anna shook her head, "I hate you! You're a horrible father! I hope mom saw this in heaven!" she cried. Elsa wrote on her palm, "Don't worry, I'll sneak in and kidnap you. One day."

Anna scowled, "Take me with you."

"He's your father dear, I can't. Not yet."

The red head furrowed her brows irritably. "He's a jerk."

"I know. But he's still your father."

Elsa kissed her softly, "I'll come back for you. I promise, just like today." Anna hugged her, "Don't take your time too long, cause five years is long enough for me." Elsa nodded.

She went to Anna's father after writing a note that reads, 'YOU ARE A FUCKIN' JERK AND YOU BETTER TAKE CARE FOR HER WELL BEING, YOU FUCKING LAME ASS BIG DADDY'. She put it inside his mouth and glared him deathly. Then she yanked his shirt, dragged him near the pool and threw him in too. Elsa huff, she cleaned her clothes neatly and looked into her shirt that holed up, she groaned, _'It's my fucking favorite! Shit that guys, and it's really itchy.'_

Anna said, "You're leaving?" She nodded lightly and wrote on her palm, "I'll come back for you I promise. But I can guarantee my well being is still in one piece." Anna went worried, "Why?"

Elsa pulled an advertisement paper, a bullet round clanking on the floor. Anna gasped, "Oh GOD! Your chest! A-A-A-Are you hurt!?"

Elsa shook her head, Anna puzzled, "How?"

"I'll explain when the time comes, I promise."

"Explain it now! Or I'll took you to the hospital!"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "I'm a Cryokinetic user, if you don't know it, search it on the internet, he'll tell you."

"Hey...that's not fair!"

Elsa laughed and hugged her again, face buried inn Anna's neck. She whispered, "See you, Anna." Anna blushed, "Oh God, I'm going to faint." Elsa hugged her tighter and laughed.

She shook hands with Kristoff, promised she'll kidnap Anna from him and said farewell to them after she left the advertisement paper which reads, 'Special Executive Enforcement Agents'

Anna and Elsa became closer and closer ever before. Every once in a week they would walk in park or mall, whispered to each other, hugged, and kissed. Finally one day, on Elsa's birthday, she's gone. Elsa tried to texted her, calling her, but she never replies in any sort of forms. She went to her house, but her house is empty, no people inside. The guard said she left with her father to another country. Elsa was shocked, she drunk that day and her room frozen.

Three years later, Elsa was back from her training in the special forces and managed to become an agent of a diplomat. She longed for that position, hoping that she'll meet Anna again.

She applicant herself into a small force to protect a young diplomat, and her eyes went wide when she know where the diplomat lives, it's Anna's house.

Elsa went there rapidly, and saw Kristoff wants to come in. She tapped his shoulder, he turned his back and gasped, "Elsa!? God, what a surprise! Oh she's back you know. Anna. She went back from America to studies. I still can't believed she got that recommendation!"

Elsa wrote on his palm, "Did she need an agent?"

"Yeah, why? No, don't tell me. Oh GOD! You're her agent are you!? I can't believe this! Quick, get inside! Hey Anton! Open this friggin' gates will you!?"

The guard startled and opened it for them, Elsa went inside. Kristoff points upstairs, Elsa nodded mouthing a 'Thank you' to him and ran upstairs while he chuckles.

She peeked to the door, empty. Another one is bathroom, she peek the last door and saw her. Anna's in the balcony, sitting on a chair and breathing calmly and sighed while closing her eyes.

Elsa opened the door slowly with her hand, trying not to startle her. She sighed at the sight, Anna was very beautiful now. Her hair went longer, face looked smoother and longer, Elsa could see her eyelashes went longer too, but she gasped silently when Anna opened her eyes, it's different. Anna didn't have eyes like that, it's broken and looked lonely, not cheerful like her Anna.

She's changed, she's different, she's a goddesses for Elsa. And Elsa care deeply for her. Her footsteps made Anna glanced back. Her eyes widened, Elsa smiled sheepishly.

She said, "What are you doing here?"

Elsa hadn't done anything yet but Anna shouted, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She felt her heartbeat stopped. '_Anna?'_ her whole body trembled in fear now. Anna took a book from the shelf and threw it to her, she shielded herself. '_Anna? It's me Elsa._' she gestured herself, trying to make the red head recognized her. But Anna _did_ recognize her, she said, "What the hell are you doing in my room Elsa?"

Elsa didn't move a muscle. Anna said weakly, "Close the door, Els. Lock it if you can." She obliged and turned her back, facing Anna again. Anna didn't cry, but her eye bags and desperate eyes looks like she's been crying a whole year.

"Come here." Anna said, Elsa step forward slowly. Their heights far more different than before, Elsa had to glanced down to see her blue emerald eyes. She said calmly, "Talk to me. Say something to me."

Elsa was startled by the request, she can't. She shook her head, before she took Anna's hand. Anna yanked it and slapped her hard. It's stingy, and it breaks Elsa's heart, she winced silently. The shorter girl shouted, "I SAID SAY SOMETHING ELSA!"

Elsa cringed, she wanted to but she can't. This question always break her heart, why can't she said something, anything at all?

"Well!? Can you!?" Anna yelled again.

Elsa cried and yell, she yelled without words and voice coming out, she gestured at her heart begging Anna to come back from her desperate self.

"I can't hear you Els! Get out if you don't want to speak to me!"

She hugged the short girl, she's been pushed and then Anna shouted again, "I'm sick Els! I can't hear anything from you! What if I'm blind!? HOW CAN I KNOW IT'S YOU!?"

Elsa sniffled, Anna dug her nails in her long coat, "I miss you. What did you do these past years? Can you talk now? I'm desperate to hear your voice Els..."

She cried and sobs, Anna said, "My father beat me to hell these days. Where are you when I need you?" Elsa tightened her hug. Anna didn't hug her back, yet.

"I become a diplomat. My father said sorry and searched me some bodyguards. How could you kidnap me now, Elsa?"

Elsa pulled away and concentrated her power on Anna's hand. Icy clue scribble could be seen on her palm, her eyes widened, 'I'M SO SORRY ANNA. I CAN'T TALK YET. I LOVE YOU. I TRAINED HARD AND BECAME YOUR BODYGUARD FOR NOW ON! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!'

The scribble was small, long and beautiful. It glisten and gone after that. Anna's in awe, Elsa wrote with her power again, 'I AM TRYING TO COLLECT MONEY ANNA. AND I HOPE I CAN UNDERGO A SURGERY IF THE MONEY IS ENOUGH.'

Elsa sniffles and write again after it gone, 'Please give me more time. I beg you."

Anna hugged the blonde, "I'm sorry. I'm desperate and lost here. I've change Els. I've done horrible things. That's why my father kindly took your applications."

Elsa wrote, "Horrible things?"

"In America I visited, it's very harsh there. I need to bring gun all the time, and almost shoot a kid. I have to be strong to pass some exam there. And I can't concentrate when some men killed someone in front of my eyes."

The blonde hugged her tightly again.

Anna didn't cry but instead she smiled and hugged back, "I miss you my darling. And I'm sorry if I shouted at you." Elsa shook her head and patted her head gently, she kissed her forehead and whisper without sounds, "_I understand, Anna._"

The wind flew in again, just like that day in their school's library, warm, soft and comforting. Anna pulled Elsa's nape neck and kissed her deep. Elsa furrowed her brows, different, everything is different in Anna. She's still sweet, but rough, she's not gentle anymore, not like she used to be. The red head moaned, and stepped away, moving and leading them to her bed.

Elsa followed the kiss leading to. And she slipped her tongue in, making Anna moaned sexily. "_I love you Els, I want to fuck you._" Elsa broke the kiss, she's change. Anna have changed, she didn't know how to react by this sudden fact. Elsa looked at her sadly. Anna puzzled, she asked, "You don't want me to or what?"

Elsa shook her head, she wanted to say she didn't know how to react, but Anna smirked naughtily and whisper seductively beside ear, "Then I'll _rape_ you anyway."

She gasped, Anna kissed her roughly. Elsa can't talk, shout, or scream, then Anna swiftly opened her white shirt, opening her buttons one by one. She said while their lips still attaching, "God Els, you're so tempting. You have this sexy tension around you." Then she whispered behind Elsa's ear, "_I want to ravish your body._"

Elsa gulped, Anna licked her nape neck, Anna straddled her and pinched Elsa's tits, making her arching her back and mouth opened in infinite pain and pleasure. Anna laughed and kissed her again, hands behind her head and neck, devouring and exploring Elsa's mouth.

After several muffled sounds and sharp intake gasps, Anna was naked on top of half naked Elsa, Anna huffed, "Now this looks like _you_'re the one who is going to rape me Els." She licked Elsa and slurred, "_Do it._"

Elsa gulped hard, she licked Anna's neck, making her moaned and laughed in delight. Her hands hungry for the touch and soft muffled sounds coming out from Anna's body, Anna hummed, "_YES. Good, hhh, do it like that Els, make me wanting you more and more ravished me with yourself."_

The blonde went crazy with her head spinning, but she continued her ministrations to make Anna went crazy wanting her more. She slid her finger into Anna's clit, making her moan, "Oh God! Put it in deeper it's so good!" Elsa obliged and put her two fingers in, she shook it, making Anna shuddered and released her sex to the blonde's fingers.

Anna sucked her breast, no sound, just actions and reactions. She pulled Elsa's pants and belt, then she hungrily licked her wet clit. Elsa gasped sharply, Anna laughed, "You can gasp loudly! Maybe I'll do it more often now."

She sucked her clitoris with hunger Elsa never knew she had, Anna bit her genitals gently, Elsa mouthed, "_Oh God. Anna, you changed yourself and ate me, I don't know what to think anymore_." She gasped sharply when Anna's mouth went in, eating and slurping her sex.

Elsa grabbed Anna's head, and breathed heavily, "Stop Anna. Please."

Anna kissed her forcefully, her mouth went down to her breast and stayed there while she sucked, starving. Elsa's head spinning, it's cold, Anna's white breath could be seen, and she said, "It's cold. Good, making our sex hard and easier to eat, don't you think so Els?"

Elsa didn't answer, her tears slid down, Anna licked it and she said, "Don't worry, I'll take a long time to eat you, _inside and out_."

Anna licked her clit again, sucking it like there's no tomorrow, Elsa felt fear invaded her.

"_This is torture. She really is raping me, inside and out._"

Anna sucked both of Elsa's breasts, there's no taste in it, Elsa know. But Anna looked really hungry and wanting more and more. She laughed, "Hahaha, oh Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, Elsa. I love you my dear, you tasted like ice cream."

Elsa breathed heavily, she pulled Anna and kissed her, her mouth went down.

_It's warm_.

She sucked her breasts.

_She's warm._

Elsa kissed her stomach, making Anna giggle.

_And she's hot down here._

Elsa eat Anna's sex, she moaned and yelled, "Good! Devour me Els, my Elsa! Hahaha!"

_But she's different_.

Elsa ate every drop Anna let go.

_She's different for this or because of me?_

Anna exclaimed, "_More Els, more! Ravish me more and more! Haha I love you my love._"

_It's not love. It's lust for you._

Elsa stopped after she opened Anna's clit wide with her thumbs and licked it from down to up. Anna collapsed on the bed, huffing, "I'd love to do that again."

The blonde took her clothes and bolted to the bathroom. She washed herself, calming her down with cold icy water. She sighed while the shower washed her tears.

'_She's changed, becoming more beautiful, dangerous, cold, and lust engulf inside her. How can I change her back? Change her back to my Anna?_' Elsa thought hopelessly.

After she wore her clothes, she went to Anna's room again. Anna still naked, she glanced at Elsa and giggled. She said, "I love you so much. Could you come here and cuddle me? I feel cold and lonely inside."

Elsa sighed and obliged her request. Anna cuddled with her, and said, "I miss you. Thank you my love."

The blonde stared her blue emerald eyes and realize, '_She's broken inside. I'll tend her heart until it recovers. I promise myself I'll do that before I die.'_

Elsa hugged Anna and the red head dozed off. Smiled widely in Elsa's safe and comfort cold embrace.

-_tbc_-

**A/N: I should've warn you guys first. Anyway, thanks! XDD**


	5. Obedient Guard Dog

The Cold Beautiful Voice 5

Chapter 5 Obedient Guard Dog

**A/N: I don't own Frozen.**

**Warning: Explicit contents will be added in EVERY chapter from now on. The main theme of this story will be mention on A/N below this story. You've been warned. **

**Please back away children, this is **_**ADULT ONLY**_** reading from now on. Thank you for reading this and enjoy~**

Elsa woke up, Anna making out with her. She jolted, and backed away from her. Anna pouted, "Awh, Els. You ruined my pleasure time."

The diplomatic girl giggles, she said, "You're still honest and naïve Els, just like you used to."

Elsa gulped, Anna said, "Is this a silent treatment from you? You do that for eight years now. Hahaha."

She didn't know if Anna was joking or not, but she didn't like that, not in a slightest.

Anna hugged Elsa, she whispered, "Do you enjoying me Els?"

Her hand swiftly pushed Anna, and she get out from the bed. Gasping for air, Elsa looked at Anna with disgust, she's already promised to herself, but this Anna is dangerous, she need to act quickly if she didn't want to get caught in her lust.

"Why is your face like that Els? You never gave me that look before."

Elsa clenched her teeth and looked down, she's half naked, her button opened. She closed it slowly, Anna said, "You know, if you close it like a slowpoke, I could jump right into you again."

She looked up. Anna licked her lips, teasing the taller girl. She closed her button, and waved her hand to the mirror, it forming some words, it reads, "You ARE change. I'm very disappointed."

The naked girl in the bed said, "Aww don't be like that, Els. My name and face still very 'Anna'. Although I know what you meant, you want me to stop, right?"

She's sad, very sad, she waved her hand again, "I'm disappointed with myself. I can't protect you."

Anna smiled, that smile was the genuine smile Elsa loved from Anna. The naked girl wrapped herself with blanket and hugged Elsa, "You can now. If you still love me, you can do it Elsa."

Elsa hugged back, without words, without voice, that warm versus cold hug says, "I will do it."

She went home with many difficulties because Anna love to tease her and the girl almost went to the gate naked. Elsa sighed exasperatedly when she's on her motorbike. She rode off.

Elsa went to the shops beside her apartment building, she found a pretty snowflake choker, but then she folded her arms, thinking hard, "Did that Anna love to wear it?" she frowned.

She walked again, hands in pockets. She glanced in a shop, a dog collar managed to catch her attention. It's full with some snowflakes and quite fluffy, and it has a snowflake shaped pendant. Elsa chuckle, she remembered her mother dislikes dog and cat. She even scolded Elsa for bringing one home long ago.

Pretty candles, miniature wood, glass sculptures, and after walked around for two hours, Elsa sat on the café chair. She loved black coffee and ordered one, someone bumped with her, she spilled the guy coffee to his white coat, "Watch it bitch!" he said.

Elsa raised her brow and showed him her badge, he gawked, "God! Sorry about that Ma'am! Excuse me," the guys scurried off to the toilet. She huffed.

In her apartment room, she glanced at her schedules, 'Tomorrow is the first day. I hope she's not that aggressive again,' Elsa thought grimly. She didn't want to think again about Anna had change into, a diplomatic slut never mentioned in her mind dictionary and now maybe it is.

She ate pizza and macaroni cheese that day, turning off the lights and sleep for the night.

Elsa went to Anna's house for introduction. Several buff guy lined in front of Anna and her father who sat with pride and high dignity like a King and his Princess but Elsa thought, "Princess of cock-roach and King Moron."

She went in the line and saluted, eyes looking straight to the father, ignoring Anna who folded her legs sexily and licked her lips to her. She made the guys gulped though Elsa ignored her presence.

Anna's father said, "Today we'll choose who will become mine, and my daughter's personal bodyguard. I will pick two from you all, and Anna will pick one. Now, I want to see your shooting skill. We should move to the Shooting Ground in the basement. Shall we?"

They move to the basement, Elsa ignored Anna who's been eyeing her while she skipped to the basement.

The candidates begin their shooting, after they shoot several rounds perfectly, they make a line again. The father said, "I'll choose Shang for this. Only one left, how about you Anna?"

Anna smiled, Elsa looked away, Anna said, "I will choose with my own way daddy."

"Are you sure honey? Don't you want him? He shot very perfectly." Shang, the Chinese guy, bowed down by the compliment.

"I don't like him, his eyes too narrow."

Some guys chuckled, but Elsa disturbed by the comment she made, 'Is this a joke? An arrangement for finding a right guy?'

Anna laughed, "I'm just kidding. He's yours dad, I don't want to snatch your bodyguard."

Her father sighed, "If you said so, next is martial arts. This time I have to restrict someone though," the man walked in front of Elsa and said, "You. You can't be in this match I already approved to your fighting skills three years ago. What do you think Anna?"

Anna smiled, "I don't want to choose now dad, and by the way, she's mute."

Several candidates whispered, making Elsa uncomfortable, the King Moron said, "Well, you said you love her several years ago so I_."

"Can we continue this or I have to say my words TWICE to shut your mouth?"

Silence, Anna's father panicked, "Okay my sweetheart, just take it easy." They went to the match ring next door.

Elsa stared at Anna, she said, "Just watch." The candidate girl had a pretty bad feeling about this.

The match went well, and King Moron picked other candidate, the one named Bob. '_Mixture bodyguard, nice King Moron._' Elsa thought.

Anna chirped, "Okay! It's my turn to decide now. Come to the office room, and I will make my decision,_ alone_."

The three remaining candidates, including Elsa, went to the office room with Anna. She jumped to the office chair and said, "You guys ready?"

They gulped nervously, and nodded. Anna said, "Kiss me."

They were all startled. Elsa clenched her jaw, boiling in anger. Anna continued, "Kiss me, make me make out with you and I will pick you three based on my satisfaction. Can you do that?"

The one from three of them nodded. Elsa and the first guy didn't.

"Okay. You first then," it looks like Anna ignore their respond, whatever it is, this is her own crazy way to choose and make her decision.

"I can't Miss," said the first guy. Anna shouted, "Then get out of here. NOW."

He bowed slightly and stormed out. The second guy stepped forward, his lips hovered on Anna's then he said, "I'm sorry this is my first Miss."

Anna whispered, "It's my pleasure then." They kissed.

Elsa closed her eyes, and waited painfully, Anna's moan echoed through the office. Then she heard Anna yelped painfully. Elsa glanced at them and placed her gun on the guy's head, making him backed away and fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I don't even_! AH!" a bullet round fired from Elsa's gun. She breathed heavily, she missed several centimeters from the guy's head, he ran away off the room.

Tear slid down through her cheek, angry, sad, and aroused, Elsa pointed her gun to Anna who was startled and shocked by the bullet launched before.

"Shoot it." Anna said, Elsa's eyes widened, Anna's crying too. "Shoot it, Elsa. Shoot my head."

'Too much trouble by shoot you down.' Elsa thought mercilessly.

Anna stepped forward, her forehead on the edge of the gun now, she said again, "Shoot me Elsa."

A gun blared in front of Anna.

It grazed her freckles cheek, Elsa sighed exasperatedly. Anna touched her cut, "What are you doing Els?" Elsa looked away. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY FACE YOU FUCKING SHIT!?"

Anna slapped and punched her head, it's hurt, stings, and it went down to her aching heart. Elsa knelt down on her knees, crying on the floor. Anna kicked her mercilessly, she yelled, "Good. A dog should be on the floor. Hahahaha."

A knock on the door made her stop and stomped Elsa's hand, her heels maybe make a hole because it's painfully drilled on Elsa's hand, "What?" Anna yelled.

"Are you alright dear? Do you want another candidates to come?"

"No, you useless father. I am choosing and haven't make my decision yet, any minutes now, you'll see. Now GO AWAY." Anna yelled back.

Silence. He's gone, Elsa gripped her wounded hand, Anna kicked her hard on her face and she fell backwards. She curled up, hand gripping her wounded hand wrist.

Elsa backed away when Anna approached her while saying, "How about that stupid mute dog? Grazing my cheek, do you know how much I treasure this!?"

'DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I TREASURED YOU AND MY HAND!?' Elsa opened her mouth yelling it, but of course, no voice coming out.

Elsa finally stood up, she grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, it's locked.

Anna laughed, "I see how it is. You wanted to leave me Els?"

Elsa shook her head, eyes frantically looking for way out, but Anna trapped her. She said, "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

Shocked and exhausted by Anna's trick and treatments, Elsa slid down while her back on the door. She breathed heavily, and placed her left hand on the floor, she wrote on the floor with her ice, it reads, "You're not my Anna. I don't want you, give me back my ring. WE'RE DONE."

Anna saw it. She sighed, and said, "Good. We're finally done."

Elsa nodded rapidly, Anna gave the ice ring on her ring finger. She said, "Take it. We're done right? I'm so glad. You deserve better than me Elsa."

Elsa was startled. She saw Anna's eyes. It's her, her Anna. Her chest pounding by looking at it, it's not the cold merciless Anna, she's Anna Elsa loved. She's confused, so she wrote again, "What do you mean by that? Who are you exactly?"

Anna sat in front of her, "I'm Anna. I intended you to leave me, because you deserve a better person. Not me Els, I'm...cruel and not normal anymore." Elsa clenched her teeth. "I wonder if you will sad if I told you to leave me after all those years. So I make my decision."

Elsa wrote on Anna's palm, "You think I'm normal with this?"

She made the whole room falling with snow and snowflakes, Anna looked at the place in awe, mouth slightly parted by the magic Elsa made. Elsa wrote again, "I know you're hurt inside Anna. Let me help you, and tend your wounds. Inside and out. Please."

Anna shook her head sadly, "I make my decisions Elsa. You can't."

"I can. You said it before. I take my harsh words back, I'm begging you Anna. Take this second chance from me."

Anna sighed, she said, "Okay. Let me treat you first."

Elsa make ice, covering her palm and back hand, she moved her right fingers. The tempting young woman made Anna gasped, "That's...pretty useful trick. Want me to tend you?" she nodded, "Wait here."

Anna bring a medic kit, she stopped when Elsa's left hand snatched the kit, "Hey! Do you want me to tend you or what?"

Elsa didn't reply to her reaction, she took a bandage and plastered it on Anna's injured cheeks, she stroked it with her hand gently, saying ,"I'm sorry," with apologetic face. Anna blushed, for the first time in that day, Anna blushed. Her face beet red, and she stuttered, "Y-Y-You do-don't ha-h-have to ap-apo-apologized Els."

Elsa chuckled and kissed the injury she made, Anna touched her wounded cheek still blushing.

"You are my personal guard now. Congratulations."

The mute laughed, Anna yanked her shirt and kissed her, she licked Elsa's mouth wanting to get in. Elsa opened her mouth, their tongue dancing in synch. Anna forced their mouth to deepening, pushing Elsa to the door.

They devoured each other's mouth. Anna whispered, "_Desk._"

Elsa obliged, she kissed Anna again roughly, ravishing the girl with her mouth. They stood up. Anna jumped, her legs wrapping the blue ice color eyes girl, she moaned in pleasure. Elsa walked to the desk slowly and placed Anna there, Anna said, "Quick, ravish me. I can't stand your tempting tension."

Anna threw her panties away and pulled Elsa's nape neck, they closed their eyes, trying to taste each other's mouth. For Elsa, Anna is sweet and warm, for Anna Elsa didn't know what she tasted like, cold maybe.

"_Bite me, my faithful dog_." Anna whispered to her ear seductively. She obliged.

She nibbled her ears, made hickeys on Anna's chest, collarbones and neck, one even on her breast. Anna gripped the blonde hair and placed it to her clit, "_Now savor my sex_."

'Out. Of. Hand.' Elsa thought hard in her head. She can't disobeyed her though, she'll be fire few minutes she's been accepted to be official bodyguard, so she licked Anna's clit, making the young lady squirmed in delight. Her hands on Anna's thighs, opening it widely, while Anna's fingers raking the blonde hair and pulled it into her genitals.

Anna thrusts herself to Elsa's mouth, making sexy sounds, moaning, and gasped sharply when she did. More white sex coming out, Elsa's thumb opening the girls clit more wider, sucked it roughly and eat it with starving need.

After Anna shouted Elsa's name for the last time, Elsa licked her clit for the last time and took Anna's panties from the ground. "Wear it for me, I can't move." Anna said, gasping for air.

She obliged again. She slid up her panties, and kissed Anna again. "Round two on my room?" Anna said between gasps for air. Elsa pulled away and shook her head, she wrote, "You need to recover, so I have to reduce our...intimate time."

"You mean 'sex time'?" Anna said bluntly, making Elsa blushed and nodded rapidly.

She whispered beside Elsa's ear, "Bring it on."

Elsa gulped, nodding obediently by her master's calm stare. Anna hugged her tightly, she dozed off. Elsa was confused.

She took her ice ring and stare at it. It glistened and then melts on her hand. She clasped her hand tightly, trying not to regret her decision sooner or later.

'How to get out?' Elsa thought. A click on the door answered her mind right on time. She took Anna, trying not to look like a couple and stormed outside while the door miraculously unlocked. Elsa didn't saw anyone and run to Anna's room. She tucked her in, but Anna woke up and yanked her shirt. "Kiss me again."

Elsa shook her head, when she opened her mouth, Anna kissed her and slid her tongue in, she chuckled in the heated kiss. "I haven't ravished you Els, not yet."

The bodyguard pulled away, and fell from the bed, she shook her head yelling, "No. Not again. I did my job before, enough Anna."

Anna raised her brow, Elsa wrote her yelling words on the ceiling. The princess cock-roach laughed emptily, "Fine. You said I have to take this second change, I don't want to ruin it too you know."

The girl on floor sighed. She stood up fixed her clothes neatly, and smiled to Anna. She gestured to get out, Anna shook her head, "Sit here. Straddle me if you want."

Elsa rolled her eyes. She sat on the edge of the bed away from Anna. Although Anna pouted, "Don't be that far, whatever. Do as you like, you said you want to recover me right? How?"

"I don't know."

"How many times do I have to have sex with you?"

Elsa blushed by the blunt words, "One time in three days."

Anna mouth dropped, she crawled to Elsa and hugged her, making her head hit the floor and kiss her. She straddled her and said, "If this is the last. I want to have sex with you, only half hour break each."

Elsa gasped, "Once a day then."

"One? Hmph, fine. Make out?"

Elsa shrugged, she closed Anna's mouth. "Not every time, but anytime we're alone is fine."

Anna laughed in happiness. Elsa felt light like feather. Her laughed comforts her more than she knew it would.

"Take a bath Anna you're stinks."

"_You're _the one who stinks, you eat my sex remember?"

"You forced me!"

"No, I'm not! I only scolded you, and you did it! I'm glad I did my faithful mute dog."

Elsa made a face and flicked her middle finger to Anna, the girl grabbed it and twisted it. Elsa yelped, 'Shit! My _fucking_ finger! Anna you_ BEOTCH!_' she mouthed it clearly to her.

Anna laughed, "Thank you. I AM a bitch. I'll take a shower, wanna come?"

Elsa dusted Anna with snowflakes, making her face red by the chilly wind, "Elsa! Just say you don't want to. Gezz, oh I forgot you're mute, kinda think you talk to me with mouth like that."

The straddled girl rolled her eyes. "BATH. NOW!"

Anna stood up and yanked her towel, "Fine. Alright, _alright_! Gezz, stinker."

Elsa glanced to the door printing, "What did you call me bitch!?"

"I said you're a _fucking_ stinker!" Anna slammed the door behind her, leaving Elsa confused in her room.

**A/N: The main theme is working on a young lovers love into a dangerous lovers lust love. And later, the lust love will develop again. **

**The process is surprisingly fast since the lust is strong and because Elsa always have tempting tensions around her, whilst Anna is easily manipulated by her surrounding and act before thinking.**

**Thanks for the reviews, and enjoy your reading guys. Good day. -Chel **


	6. Igniting Surprise Box

The Cold Beautiful Voice 6

Chapter 6 Igniting Surprise Box

**A/N: As usual, I don't own Frozen. And, this is ADULT ONLY~ please consider yourself old enough to read the story below.**

**Mention of rape, toys, vandalism, murdering, and having...that. **

**Just read and enjoy. Please, remember to review. I don't bite anyway, even if you say what the fuck or wth, it's common in my PM #peace**

Elsa slept on Anna's bed. She woke up when she felt something vibrating on the bed.

The sleepy girl opened her eyes and gasped, Anna is playing with sex toy, her mouth slightly parted, smiled with drooling and panting heavily. The vibrator in her clit making Elsa stared at the arousing girl, she thrusts her as back and forth, trying to aroused the staring girl.

"Ahahah, hey Els! Care to join me?" her sex spilled out, Elsa closed her mouth. She yanked the vibrator, froze it and shattered it to the wall.

'_Fuck_, I can't hold her just half a day?' Elsa thought, the girl who lay in bed is crazy. Elsa never thought she'll become like this, like a lustrous beautiful monster.

Anna slapped her, "What the _fuck_ Els!? I get that from...far away."

Stingy, but she held her pain. Elsa glanced at Anna, naked and still aroused. She looked away and something shiny in Anna's huge cupboard, she opened it, sex toys pouring out from it, a box hit Elsa's head, dildo, chain, collar, and some heavy sex toys is in there. Elsa made a face to Anna, disgusted one.

Anna gritted her teeth. She bit her lip and later said, "Oops? I got it from my...acquaintance."

Elsa shook her head and rubbed her temple, 'What am I gonna do to you?'

"I'll be a good girl. Don't throw them out."

Elsa frowned, she put back the sex toys, but some of it touched her hands and froze, she shattered it with a single glance. Anna went over and said, "Don't destroy it!" she grabbed Elsa's arm and winced, it's maybe because Elsa's angry and her body temperature was dropping.

Anna backed away, "I'm sorry. I'll...do what you want Els." She sat on the bed.

After Elsa cleaned the room, she kissed Anna gently, making Anna startled and wanting more.

"One more? Please," she plead below the icy glanced. She obliged and kissed her again.

"How can you do that?" Anna whispered when Elsa hovers her lips on her warm one, "I never did that kiss before."

Elsa wrote on her palm, "You did, our first kiss like that. You don't remember?" Anna shook her head.

She sighed, wind flew in the room. Everything is different. Elsa clutched her shirt and gasped, she closed her eyes, trying to erase the pain inside her aching heart.

Anna didn't ask anything, instead she said, "I need to take a bath again. We're gonna eat dinner at a restaurant, you have to come."

The girl sighed and nodded, still clutching her shirt. Anna took a bath, and after she's done, Elsa went in and closed the bathroom door.

'So painful,' she thought inside the cold water tub. She jolted out from the bath tub, drying herself and braided her wet hair. She frowned at the result but shrugged it. The girl went out and faced Anna, she gulped.

"Els, did you just wash your hair?"

Elsa nodded. Anna yanked her shirt and whispered beside her ear, "You're so tempting and..._sexy_." She pulled away, blushed by the teasing girl who licked her lips after saying that words.

"You're so cute, and I see you're still naïve, when did you ever change?"

Elsa raised her brow, 'I will change after _you_ change to love me again first,' she thought irritably.

Anna gestured her to follow, she did. They went to the living room and saw her father and his two big bodyguards.

Shang gave her a gadget, "Earpiece. To inform your position and you can_ I mean, we can assist you when you need'em."

The mute girl raised her brow and huffed, 'How the hell I do that?'

"Uh, just tapped it, like this. Can you hear it?"

She did, and smiled when she heard it. Anna smiled her genuine smile, making Elsa's heart pounding. "We should go then! I reserved the restaurant for dinner only," Anna's father said. They all nodded.

They went to the restaurant by a black limousine. "Hey dad, how many people wants to kill us?"

"Well, this city is big sweetheart but I think it's more less that in Americe though."

"Oh, okay. Do you like my dog?"

Elsa cringed by her statement and glanced at them. "Dog? You have a new pet?"

"Her."

She gritted her teeth, "She didn't bite, but when she did...it's amazing." Elsa didn't care what she'll say anymore and looked out to the window. They arrived shortly in a big restaurant.

"Eat with us. To congratulate you all," Anna's father said, his fuzzy moustache makes Elsa wants to shave it with kitchen knife, 'King Moustache of Moron." Elsa thought.

They sat on the chair, rounded table in front of them, the waiters coming in and brought wine and appetizers. "Pick everything you like honey. The rest of you too, my treat."

They nodded, Elsa pick a steak like the rest of them, but Anna didn't eat, she raised her brow. Elsa brushed her hand with Anna's, she saw her writing which reads, 'EAT. You're getting skinny and I hate skinny girl.'

Pouted and looked dissatisfied, Anna picked a steak. They eat although Elsa prayed first.

"Elsa, would you mind answer some question? Just tap the table once for 'Yes' and twice for 'No'."

Elsa tapped the table once, making them smiled.

"So, is Anna a good girl when she showed you her kind of play?"

She frowned, glancing to Anna who was pretty cool and drink her wine. She glanced back to the father and tapped once, 'Yes, King Moustache Moron, but she forced me afterwards.'

"Did you enjoy your time together after the long lost time?"

One tapped, 'Yes. Not the sex though, it's awful.'

"Did you miss her?"

Elsa didn't answer. She stared at Anna who stared back.

"Elsa?"

She tapped once.

He sighed, "She's really terrified when she heard we have to move."

"Dad!" Anna threw her napkin.

"Aren't you? When she knew we came back, she hugged me though. She said she miss you."

"Dad, if you said one other word about us." Anna's voice high pitched, almost shouting.

"Do you still love her?"

Silence. Elsa gasped. Looks like Anna's father knew his girl have change, drastically change, she didn't answer. Anna said, "Go ahead, answer him. You're still mad at me aren't you?"

'How can I?'

Elsa stood up. She bowed and went out from the restaurant without voice.

'It's...cold inside me. She made me cold and hurtful inside.' Elsa thought, she went to the parking lot, to the limo. She checks no one was there. Elsa sat on the back bumper and sighed, crying.

She went back and found them laughing, she saw it from afar though, Anna drunk. Anna slammed the wine bottle to her father who instantly collapsed. Anna stood, shattered bottle in her hand, even the bodyguards was shocked and trying to calm her down, she shouted, "You_ shit_! Don't you ever ask about us again! She's...she's... Oh, God. I'm terrified."

Elsa fast walked to her and grabbed her wrist. She grabbed the bottle and placed it on the table then glanced at Anna. Trembling, Elsa was confused. "...Bill," Anna said weakly. Elsa nodded and gave signal to the waitress, they blushed ('Why the hell every girl I look blushing!?') and hurriedly brought the bill, Anna signed it.

They went home. In the limo, Elsa didn't let go of her. Anna cried, even if she looked away, Elsa could hear her.

When they arrived, Elsa brought Anna to her room. Anna hugged her, just hugging her gently, head on Elsa's upper chest. Confused, she patted Anna's head, she heard her cringed, "Don't, answer him. I'm...terrified."

Elsa sighed, she didn't hug back instead she went to Anna's cupboard and destroyed everything inside. Anna didn't say anything although she's frowning deeply. After she destroyed her toys, she hugged Anna. Anna fainted.

She's panic. Anna mumbled, "Bag, a bottle capsule there." Elsa went to search it frantically. She gave the bottle to Anna and ran for water. She went back to her room and saw Anna sleeping. Elsa put the glass of water aside and sat on the bed, wondering, 'What sickness do you have?'

She looked at the bottle, opened her phone and search for it. It's a drug for anemia, but it's still mild and can be cured. Relieved, Elsa went to balcony and sighing exasperatedly.

The pale girl looked at Anna when she's sleeping. Anna twisted her legs in the blanket a lot, she sneezed and muffled while she tucked in. Elsa stared at her, she didn't sleep. She wondered what will happen tomorrow.

Elsa smiled at her when Anna's awake. She yawned and asked to the tired girl, "You didn't sleep did you?" she shook her head, looking tired. "Could you come here? Lay down here with me."

The girl shook her head violently, 'Bed, first thing in my head is either you ravished me or making me ravishing you.' Elsa thought.

"I'll...not doing anything. I'll keep my one time per day later in the night, I know you're tired."

Elsa shook her head again, 'Can't do that, too risky.'

Anna huffed, "I'll take a shower. You can sleep, I always took a long bath to refreshed myself." she took her towel from the dresser and went to the bathroom, face discontent.

Elsa collapsed on the bed, she sighed when Anna's scent swallowed her being, 'She smell nice, just like several years ago. I guess something doesn't change.' She slept.

Few minutes later, a poke on her cheek woke her up, she blinked and saw Anna on the bed, hugging her legs and smiled at her direction. She poked her again, "Thank you, you're really kind but also stupid."

Elsa jolted awake and fell from the bed, she stood up hurriedly and fixed her appearance.

Anna sighed, "You didn't change. Albeit you're taller and more tempting than before, you didn't change a bit inside."

Looking away sadly, Elsa bit her lip. She looked at Anna, searching for answer why she changed like this, her father took the blame but Elsa thinks there's something different, larger scale than the abuse to made Anna traumatized and act like this.

"You wanted to ask me, aren't you?" Elsa nodded. Anna sighed, "What do you want to ask?"

Elsa gave a sign, hoping Anna could understand them, "Do you still love me?" the sign language said. Anna didn't flinched or anything, she kept hugging her legs and her head on top of her knees while she's staring at Elsa.

"I don't know."

Elsa disappointed, she thought Anna could understand her now. Then Anna startled her, "I don't know what to say because I'm afraid you're still confused. I don't want to reply you in this state Els."

"But can you understand me now?"

"No. I don't. I understand you signs. You...they're quite sharp, are you angry or something?"

Elsa felt numb all over her body, excited by this. Anna can understand her. She backed away, her back hit the wall and she slid down to the floor, crying. "Elsa, are you okay? Speak."

"I was moved by this. You never told me anything."

"My friend is mute and I couldn't understand her, how can I ever repay you if I can't even understand you?"

"Repay?"

"You saved my life remember? From those bullies, and I just...want to repay you." Elsa stared at those blue emerald eyes and she thought, 'You're telling me the truth? To repay me?' she shook her head.

"You don't believe me?"

Elsa gritted her teeth and nodded slightly. Anna huffed, "Don't worry I'm not gonna ask you further. You want some answer right?"

She nodded again, "Then I'll tell you when we have sex."

Elsa ruffled her hair and screamed at nothing, frustrated by Anna's lust. Anna laughed, "I'm joking. Kiss me first."

She bolted and kissed her, making out with her hungrily, Anna moaned and pulling her nape neck, the kiss went hot and they pulled away, gasping for air, "You really need the answer huh?"

Elsa kissed her again, but this time she made the kiss a little different, like pleading. She pulled away, Anna said, "Okay. A little answer, later for tonight."

The questioning girl scratched her head and nodded, Anna yanked her shirt and laid down, making Elsa on top of her, she whispered, "I shot a guy's head."

Elsa's eyes widened, Anna continued, "After that I have sex with a lot of people at campus. Then I went to the bar, drunk. Think of you every single day. Looking at my ice ring and wondered, 'Did you still love me when I got back? Do you hate me? Can we have happy ending? Do we have an ending after all? What if you left me for some unknown girl?' I kept thinking that and after being sick abused by dad, I took a revolt and kicked his dick, yelling how worthless he is."

Elsa closed Anna's mouth, she said, "Any remorse?" she gasped, "Yes. Yes, of course. No one killed a guy without any remorse, although the sex and beer washed it for a while."

"So you want me to replace it?"

"No. Well, maybe. I don't know."

Elsa sighed, "What exactly do you want from me Anna? You ripped my heart few days ago, came back and have sex with me, become my...master and force me to eat your sec. What do you what? I don't have anything left now. My dignity's gone by you raping me before."

"Your love." Anna blushed and hugged the wild hair blondie, "What I want is your love. Just that, all of this for your love or lust, I don't care what's the name. I want you to care for me. I miss you. _Hell,_ Elsa I miss you so much."

Anna cried, Elsa licked her neck, making Anna gasped, she licked her wet cheeks and kissed her eye, she hugged her tightly. Anna whimpered, she hugged back and sob.

They took a nap. A knock on the door made Elsa jolted, she kissed Anna's neck and stood up slowly, she opened the door. The guard said, "Package. He said it's urgent."

Elsa signed the retrieval paper and took it. She gave it to Anna who yawned sleepily. "Package? Weird." She reached for it but Elsa yanked the package away, she placed her ear on it, she opened it, bombs was inside with a note reads, 'Die Slut'.

She threw the bombs to the balcony and hugged Anna tightly.

The explosion was quite big, Elsa made seven layers walls of ice and all of them destroyed until the last two cracked up pretty badly. She huffed, 'Hufh, someone wants to kill her for sure.'

The balcony gone, a small black ball was on the floor in front of the explosion. Elsa kept hugging Anna, frowned at the ball.

The ball exploded and threw sharp thick needles to every corner of the room.

They ducked, the wave lasted twice, and everything went silent. Her ice wall was destroyed. She had to use her coat to cover them. She sighed unharmed and made four other walls of ice. Anna covers her mouth with her hand, Elsa patted her head.

'It looks safe now.' Elsa thought, 'Lucky it's opened here, the guard still alive although it made Anna scared _shitless_.'

She glanced towards the balcony again. Nothing left there, only sharp thick needles. She picked up the needles. She sniffed it, 'Poison?' Elsa took her fingers to it and slipped it on her fingers, grazed them and testing the texture.

'To drug her? Killing priority aside, they wanted her alive.'

Anna tightened her hug. 'Let's get you safe first then.' Elsa thought. She brought Anna up bridal style and carefully went out the room. Anna's father looked at them with panic face, "What happened?! I heard explosion before."

Elsa wanted to reply with anything but Anna said, "I'm okay dad, she's...protecting me again. Can we go to the office? Or basement to be safer."

"Of course dear!" her father said. "Who blow your room?"

Elsa stopped, "I don't know. I guess someone have a grudge on me." She continued walking to the basement, empty and looked like it was safe.

She put her to the bench, and stroked her cheeks. Anna said, "Don't look at me like that." Elsa raised her brow, "You're tantalizing me. Don't look at me, sit here and look that way." She sighed and obliged to her order.

Anna intertwined their hand and gripped it tightly, "So much for tempting air." Elsa huffed, 'I don't like my tempting air, I feel like it made you suffers by looking at me.'

A butler came to them and brought meals. "Lunch, Miss."

Anna looked at him, "Thanks Triton."

"My pleasure, Miss Anna," he bowed down and excuse himself.

Anna stood up but Elsa grabbed her wrist and waist, making her startled and sit back. She said, "Let me taste it first."

"I swear Els, if you died like Romeo, I'll shoot my head like Juliet."

Elsa blushed slightly, she sniffed and ready to taste the meal, "Your favorite?" Elsa asked.

"Salads and ribs." Anna replied, her tester stood up and eat the rib. She's okay. She gave the plate to Anna who ate it in content face. They kept like that until Anna full, but Elsa keep eating until the table's full with empty plates.

"You starve?" Anna chuckled.

Elsa nodded and said, "Need to replenish my energy, too much spend for that stupid bomb. I may have to empty your fridge." Anna laughed, "Don't. Just eat at the street. They have this large beef burger you can never starve again," they smiled.

Anna slowly kissed her, but the kiss was different, not rough, it's soft. Warm and soft. Elsa stiffened when Anna pulled away, "Did I startle you?" she soothed.

Elsa shook her head.

"Do you...still love me Elsa?"

"I can't answer that yet. I need to confirm something from you first, but I don't want your answer, I need you to prove it."

"Okay," Anna kissed her again softly like before. Elsa hugged her waist, saving that lovely feeling inside her heart.

-_tbc_-

**A/N: Er...If I we're you I will face palmed at the second sentence. Enjoy~ :"D**


	7. Bullets Party

The Cold Beautiful Voice 7

Chapter 7 Bullets Party

**A/N: I don't own Frozen. **

**And please kids, this story isn't a child's play, grow up already you little shit or fuck away because this is ADULT ONLY reading.**

* * *

Elsa watched Anna shooting targets, eight out of ten bullets hit with deadly accuracy. Elsa whistled, and Anna smiled at her. "I missed a few shots. Care to give me some tips?"

"I can show you," the mute woman signed. Anna nodded, and went up to her.

She positioned Anna's shooting stance, making her posture more sharp and firm. She wrapped Anna's hands around the gun, aimed, then paused, "Els? What's wrong?"

She pulled away and smiled, "Just shoot, you'll get distracted."

Anna nodded, shooting several bullets. All of them hit the target perfectly, making Elsa smirk. Anna gasped and laughed, "I did it!" Elsa crooked her smile, Anna saw it and blushed madly. Elsa raised her brow, "Are you sick? You look red."

The embarrassed girl shook her head, "No I'm not, I'm fine, just...caught in your tempting sexual tension." She smirked, before shooting the target again.

Elsa made her way to the weapon shelves, and after a quick search, found what she was looking for. A weapons belt found its way around Elsa's body, in front were two small machine guns, and in back were two Magnum guns. She sighed, 'Someone wants her dead. I need to investigate, and be prepared.'

The armed woman turned around, only to find her lover pointing a gun at her forehead. Anna smiled, nudging it on her skin.

"State your name and I'll shoot you!"

Elsa crooked a smile, "It should be 'or' instead of 'and' besides, you're too close."

"Too close? Why?" Anna asked, but gasped when Elsa's mouth caught her lips.

'Because I can catch you off guard?' Elsa thought while Anna chuckled. "Fine. You're right, too close."

Elsa nuzzled Anna's shoulder, laughing. Triton came down again, "Your appointment will begin shortly Miss."

Anna nodded, still gazing into Elsa's eyes. "If I come, you will too, right?" Elsa just kissed her, a little peck on her cheek causing Anna to chuckle.

"Where's this place, Triton?"

"Your family's Chinese restaurant Miss."

"Damn, I hate Chinese food." Elsa licked her cheeks, "Elsa, what are you implying? You want me to eat more?"

Elsa nodded, making Anna scowl, "Alright. Whatever," the bodyguard then licked her pulse slowly, leaving a cool trail behind, "God! Okay! I said alright already. Geez...what a bad big wolf," she smirked.

They went to the restaurant. It was a luxurious place and the meals looked really expensive. They went inside, Anna sitting in front of the rounded table while Elsa stood beside her, scanning the place, memorizing the exits.

Some guy with several bodyguards came in. He looked scared, but his bodyguards surrounding him made him look safer. Elsa frowned, 'So many bodyguards for a simple meeting.'

Anna gestured for him to sit down, "Your eminence, please sit." He nodded and sat.

"There is trouble brewing Miss Anna. Big trouble."

Anna narrowed her eyes, "I see you get straight to the point. Care to explain a little?"

He brought a handkerchief to his sweaty face, "The mob gangs and mafia are starting to get impatient. They made a truce, but will break it any second now."

Elsa scanned outside, noticing two parked white vans. "They'll kill you if you don't give them what they want."

"They can try." Anna said sharply, "I won't give them shit, and don't care about it."

"They want it Miss., please, they could kill me, and my family," the guy pleaded. Elsa didn't know what he meant, but pulled out her gun, covering Anna's line of sight. His bodyguards quickly pulled theirs out.

"It looks like you can't be begged."

"Never said I could," Anna said calmly.

The guy gritted his teeth, "Then we should die together for it." The vans ceiling opened, revealing the Beretta machine guns inside. Elsa kicked the round table toward the vans instantly freezing it, while ducking with Anna to the floor.

The machine guns blared outside, bullets grazing everywhere. Wooden flakes fell above them. Elsa gritted her teeth when several bullets hit her back. 'Fuck that hurt, lucky I wore a bulletproof vest.' The sounds stopped. Everything went silent, the restaurant was full of dead people. Elsa closed Anna's mouth, and smiled at her.

Anna looked like she wanted to cry, but nodded her head slightly. Elsa knelt up, checking the perimeter with her gun pointed. She startled when a Chinese guy came running from the kitchen.

"Help!" he screamed, before a butchers knife got planted in his skull. Two tall men came from the kitchen. Elsa started shooting them, one ducked swiftly, but the other wasn't as fast, taking several hits.

Elsa formed an ice bomb in her hand and threw it behind the bar. He ran while the bomb exploded, freezing his back. He grunted, falling face flat on the floor. Elsa approached him and shot him in the head, several times until he stopped twitching.

Anna looked at her back, "You're bleeding? Elsa. You're... Oh, God." She looked at her back, put away her gun and said, "I'm fine, just grazed me a little. I wore a bulletproof vest." Elsa went to her and patted her head, she crooked her smile. Suddenly, someone tackled her.

She elbowed the guy's head, hitting his throat causing him to die instantly. More people carrying guns arrived, but she pulled her SMG out, shooting them all. 'There's so many of them. Like insects.' Her clip ran out, forcing her to throw her machine gun, and pulled out her magnum. The window crashed near a large guy, but shot him dead without even glancing.

Elsa shot the wall while approached the kitchen door. The screaming and grunts could be heard on the other side. She sighed calmly, shooting with one hand, while reloading her second gun with the other. The gun clicked and she stopped, breathing calmly to avoid enemies pinpointing her position. After everything fell silent, her earpiece emitted sound, "Elsa, you okay? We're gonna send back up."

Elsa tapped once on it and went to Anna. She patted her head gently and hugged her when backup arrived.

"You're bruised pretty badly. You should take a rest Ma'am," said the medic, Elsa nodded. She glanced at Anna who talked with her father. She told him almost everything, although Elsa didn't know why it happened.

The moustache man nodded and hugged her, glad she was still alive. Elsa thought, 'He's different. Glad he's changed into a good person.'

Shang went to her and asked, "What happened back there? Who attacked you? How many people were involved?"

Elsa wrote on her notepad and gave the details to him. He nodded and said, "You did well Elsa, you saved her again." She nodded and crooked her smile to him. He blushed slightly and went to the father.

Anna saw that. She looked away but kept wondering, 'How many times do I have to save her? Do I have enough life for it? Is she mad at me for saving her life?' She had so many questions dancing inside her head, but the biggest one is, who wanted her dead?

She shook her head. When they were home Anna's father said, "You should take a rest dear."

"I will. Do you mind if I'm alone for a while?"

"Okay."

Anna smiled, but there's something about it that make Elsa uncomfortable. When they arrived home, the guards are dead. Shot in the chest repeatedly. Elsa took a bullet round and saw a sea shell scribbled on it.

'This might be a clue," she put the bullet in her pocket. Anna grabbed her wrist as they went to the kitchen and saw Triton, "Triton, any treats? Oh, please bring the meals to my room, ASAP." She took a plate full of steak and chirped, "Thank you darling~" she teased the butler and walked away with her personal bodyguard.

They went into a small room that seemed well organized. she said, "This is the maid's room. A little small, but my room is busted so...yeah. You don't mind, right Els? Elsa?"

She snapped, and smiled to Anna, "What's on your mind?" Anna sat on the bed and patted the spot beside her. Elsa sat there and flinched, her back hurt. She held her pain and said, "Who wants you dead?"

"I said it before, I don't know. I think these guys are different though. One of the bombs was used for indirect killing, while the other directly sent their men. Elsa, are you okay?"

She didn't answer. Anna cupped her cheek, making her glance to Anna, "Hey, are you hurt somewhere?" she gritted her teeth and glance away. Anna bit her lip, her hands opened Elsa's button shirt, "I'm...Do you mind? I'm worried about you."

Elsa didn't answer, but she helped Anna to open her shirt, revealing her milky skin. Anna stared at her. Elsa turned her back, the lusty girl gasped. Bruises everywhere, and her bandaged shoulder covers part of the wound. Anna traced her finger to the bruises, grabbing Elsa's nape neck and pushing her to the bed.

Gasping for air, Elsa glanced back, Anna was licking her bruises. She grunted silently, she pushed back, but Anna started to strangle her, she opened her mouth, 'ANNA STOP, I...!'

"You know Els...they say if you lick a wound it'll heal faster." Elsa gulped.

Anna yanked her pants off, her other hand still on Elsa's nape. She licked her again like an ice cream and sucked the bruise gently.

'God, Anna stop!' Elsa thought, she could hardly keep her sanity afloat.

Anna chuckled, lips still on Elsa's skin, "I'm wet, lick me." Elsa gritted her teeth when she turned her back, Anna threw her panties away and kissed her, ravishing Elsa's tempting mouth.

Elsa pushed Anna's shoulders, gasping for air. She wanted to slap her, but she couldn't. She cried instead. Anna kissed her again, pushing her down to the bed. Something clicked in Elsa's mind, 'If she's been targeted, then is she afraid to die?'

Elsa pulled away and rolled out, coughing. Anna looked at her with content, "I said it before Els. Don't look at me like that."

Elsa said, "You're afraid?" Anna tilted her head and raised her brow, "Are you afraid of death?"

Anna smiled, "Yes."

"Is that why you asked every day?"

Her lover went to her, crawling, "Maybe. Part of it's just for fun."

Elsa face palmed, "So I'm a joke for you?"

"No! You're not. Just...I'm happy when we do that. It's like you're mine."

"I AM yours."

"But you...Urgh, whatever. We have to work on your voice later. Can we please do it tonight? You kinda promised me once a day."

"You already did it with a sex toy."

"I'm desperate! Do you even see yourself sleeping? I wanted to rape you."

"Did you honestly say that?"

"Do I have to repeat it? This maybe the last time with those...murders roaming around, hunting me till I'm dead. I'm terrified Els."

"You're not saying that because I asked, right?"

"No. It's because I love you, after all these years, you don't realized that?! Geez, fuck. If this is our last moment together, what would you do?" Anna hovered her mouth on Elsa's and whispered, "What would you do my love?"

Elsa kissed her roughly, sliding her tongue in, making Anna moan. They devoured each other, Elsa slowly slide her finger to her clit, making Anna gasped. She squirmed in delight when Elsa slid three fingers in, slowly fucking her. Their bodies squirmed and danced in harmony. 'We're perfect for each other.' Elsa smiled.

She pulled her fingers out, making Anna whimper. "Why'd you stop?" Elsa cuffed Anna with her hand and blindfold her with her tie. "Okay, Els. I can't see, making me a little nervous, but go ahead. Let's see what you can do."

Elsa kissed her again and made hickeys. She licked Anna's neck, drooling everywhere, nibbling at her veins, making Anna crazy with her arousing touch. She went to Anna's clit, devouring it until the girl squirmed helplessly.

When Anna released, she said, "God, do whatever Els. Torture me if you want."

She obliged, pinching Anna's tits, groaning and panting heavily. Elsa slid her fingers in again and opened Anna's clit, twiddling her genitals and eating her sex, starving.

She sucked it, then rose, kissing Anna. she moaned, "Gross. God my own cum, Elsa you really are torturing me here. Can we stop?"

Elsa laughed inaudible, she went crazy.

'If this is our last moment together, what would you do?' Anna's words echoing in her head.

She kissed her, her mouth went to her breast, sucking it. Elsa froze her cuffs, shattering it, still sucking at Anna's breast. Anna opened the blindfold, gasping for air. Elsa was on top of her, still licking and suckling. Anna pulled her messy braided hair and kissed her head.

Elsa sucked her breasts like a beast. Anna whimpered, moaned and said, "Keep sucking it, I saved everything only for you my love," she glanced at Anna's eyes with lust, and closed it, savoring her breasts.

She collapsed later. Drenched in sweat, Anna went to her, making it her turn to suck Elsa's breast almost all night long.

Elsa woke up. Her shirt wrinkled and several buttons missing. Anna looked at her, "Sorry about your chest, and your shirt too." She opened it, hickeys all over her body. She scowled, "I should've known. Did you rip my pants?"

"No. Almost."

Elsa braided her hair neatly, and got dressed. "Wanna take a bath together Els?" She shook her head. "You go first. I want to check this bullet wound."

Anna pouted but nodded. When she left, she looked at the table tray and rolled it inside the room. Elsa tasted them all, and ate all the steaks. Anna came back, her hair was wet and she smiled genuinely.

She ate on the bed, her heart content. Elsa moved her braided hair aside and kissed her neck from behind, hugging her lovingly while Anna ate. After she finished Elsa asked, "Can you eat more? I'll eat what's left." Anna pouted, but ate more while Elsa savored her mac and cheese.

Elsa took a bath. Gasping when Anna peeked in on her. She froze everything and Anna laughed. The shocked girl unfroze everything when Anna returned to her room.

In the morning, there was an urgent briefing for the bodyguards.

Shang said on the war table, "We are going to make them bait."

Elsa's brows furrowed, disturbed, not liking the plan. "We will go to China, my homeland. To keep them safe, we'll make them the biggest bait with all the press. Prepare for an attack on the airport and in the airplane. Understood?"

They all nodded, except Elsa. Shang asked, "Elsa, any question?"

She wrote swiftly, "What if we fail? We didn't know the scale of the unintended ambush."

"We will not. Too many what ifs could make our priorities blinded by it. Any other questions? No? We're commencing it tomorrow morning. Dismiss!"

While they scattered, Elsa looked at the bullet round she picked up and scanned it. Analyzing it, she looked at the monitor. It's China's.

'The bomb attempts more screwed up, but could it be the same person?' Elsa thought, she scrolled the internet page, and found the same needle. 'The thickness looked the same, and length too. Who was this?'

A fat lady was on the page, grinning evilly. Elsa went to the bullet analysis page, 'If it's China, maybe the notorious are there?' She clicked the most notorious Chinese mobster and saw a big buff guy grinning widely, looking evil and deadly.

She gulping, 'I should train more,' Elsa went to the basement and trained alone, knowing Anna was with her father and the other bodyguards.

After she trained, she went to Anna's room. She found it empty, but something crawled up from behind her latching onto her stomach, hugging her, "Guess who it is." She chuckled, and glanced at Anna who grinned.

"Can we sit down? I want to tell you something," Anna said.

They sat on the edge of the bed, Elsa smiled. Anna said, "Look that way."

Elsa frowned, Anna poked her frown, "Hey, be an obedient guard dog will you? I've had my hands full since I've been slacking in my work," she rubbed it with her fingers, "But that's your fault!"

"Mehwehe, that's your fault. I don't care, look away Elsa," said Anna playfully. She obliged.

Anna gave her something, "My drugs, in case I lose it or forget, and this, a letter. Don't open it, not until I'm dying or something happens to me. Understand? Hey! I'm talking to you, respond to me."

She nodded. "That. And I need you to promise me something. Promise me you'll leave me."

Elsa startled and looked at Anna who smiled genuinely at her. She stroked the blonde's cheek, "I'm okay, but if I'm dying and you have to choose my life over yours, please choose yours."

"Why!?"

"Because I love you. Just, run or jump, or maybe skip away, but leave me if I'm dying, take a shot, get caught in an explosion. I don't care! I care about you and you should run. To live for me. Please?"

She shook her head violently, "If you're dying, I'll save you. If you die, I'll follow you to hell."

Anna smacked her head, "Just promise! I don't...Hh, I'm scared."

"I'll protect you. I promise! But if you die, I'll follow you."

"DON'T! You're wasting your life!"

"YES! I don't care. It's yours."

Anna blushed, "Fine! But I'll follow you to death if you die on your throat surgery," she said, Elsa gasped, "Father knows about our relationship, he agreed to help you. I..." Elsa hugged her tightly. Anna patted her back, "I want to hear your voice."

Elsa looked at her sad teal eyes, "I will give and do anything for that to happen." Anna said, stroking her cheek with her thumb gently. Elsa mouthed, "I love you."

Anna cringed, "I want to hear you." she hugged her, feeling guilty, she screamed silently, 'GOD, PLEASE! HEAR MY PLEA, LET HER HEAR MY VOICE!'

'Just her. Only her,' she looked up to the air, feeling empty and cramped inside her heart.

Anna kissed her throat, "I want to hear you. I know you tried your best and suffered for me, but I want to hear you Elsa."

Elsa cried on her shoulder, wailing inside.

"By the way, what accident fell upon you my love? I'm dead serious."

Elsa said, "A car accident. I...went to pick up a ball, and a car hit me, then I was assaulted by someone who rode a motorcycle. I almost died. They looked like part of a biker gang."

Anna cupped her face, "They're dead meat." Elsa didn't say anything at all. She hugged Anna slowly and went to sleep on her shoulder.

The sunlight burned her skin. Anna was across the street in front of her, a truck approaching Anna so fast it looked blurry. Elsa shouted, yelled to Anna, but no voice came out. She drew her gun but there was no ammo. She shouted and yelled, then Anna saw her and smiled widely before the truck smashed her body.

Blood spattered everywhere.

Her eyes widened, 'She's...died? This...blood...it's her?'

Elsa shouted. She woke up, drenched in sweat, gasping for air. Anna slept beside her, sleepily asking, "Hum...what's wrong? You're sweating. Is something wrong?"

She cried silently, Anna wiped her cheek, "Hey...what's wrong?"

"Night-mare", Elsa said slowly.

Anna said, "Want to change your clothes? It's in your bag there, Triton bought them. Fresh and clean." Elsa nodded and changed, careful so her bruises didn't become worse.

"Want to talk about it?"

Elsa said, "Don't let go of me in the airport today. And please don't leave my side."

"I won't."

"And promise me you won't die in front of me."

"I promise. I died in your dream?" Elsa nodded, and wrapped Anna's hand in hers, "You know I'll never leave you."

Elsa kissed her and said, "I'll undergo the surgery. I PROMISE! But you have to keep yours!"

Anna hugged her, "You know, they say if you die in a dream, you'll have a long life. I'm not kidding, and I promised Elsa. I'll keep it, my love."

Elsa hugged her back tightly. They sleep in the bed, embracing one another and prepare the day after.

* * *

**A/N: Awawawawawawa why cliffiess more actions pleaseeee D:**

**Chillax. We're getting that. Keep awesome and thanks for reading big guys~ :D**


	8. Crash Plane

The Beautiful Voice 8

Chapter 8 Crash Plane

**A/N: I don't onw Frozen.**

**I really feel bad for you guys. I had a floating writer block above my head, trying to crash in meh brain. I tried to run though, need to keep practicing to do best even with that floating writer block D:**

**Anyway, enjoy! #shoot a kid head. Sorry kid, this is ADULT ONLY. Full of gore.**

The woman bodyguard wore a new bulletproof vest. Anna, who sat on the bed, smiled to her, she said, "Don't wear your blazer, you looked more dashing without it." They blushed.

Elsa said, "Thank you, I will do as you please," Anna grinned, "So, when's the surgery start?"

"We can't operate you in China. So we'll operate your throat here, as soon as possible. Elsa smiled nervously, her hand tremble in excitements. "You're looking forward to it aren't you?"

She nodded rapidly. Anna went to her and hugged her waist. "Me too," she said softly, "I can't wait to hear your voice." Elsa smiled and hugged back, clinging to her.

A knock could be heard, "Come in." Triton bowed, "Everything is ready, Miss." Anna nodded, she went to the limo while Elsa gear up in the weapon place.

She took throw knifes, two magnum guns, two SMG, and a small bag of grenade. The guns on her side belt, beside her chest, SMGs in her back belt, and the bag on the front. Her wallet and keys in the pockets.

Elsa wore her earpiece. Praying that everything will go well, and stormed out to the limo, Anna waited for her, she said, "You ready?" She nodded, stiff, nervous but her eyes are determined.

The car drove off.

Anna intertwined her hand with Elsa and gripped it tightly. Elsa looked to her face, she's crying, terrified and not ready for what will happened. Elsa wiped her face, Anna said with shaky voice, "You promised right?"

"Yes, and you too." She wrote on Anna's palm. "Yes." Elsa kissed her forehead.

Few minutes later, they arrived at the airport. The place was filled with reporters and cameramen. Anna's father came out with his moustache already gone, although not a line moustache below his nose.

Elsa went out first, the camera lightning smashed her instantly. She ignored it, and took Anna's hand, trying to cover her from her side. They went inside the building, an announcement blared, "Warning, I repeat, warning. Drunk driver in the field, drunk driver in the field." Elsa doubt it was a drunk driver who crashed into the building.

It was a black van. It crashed the window building and a Berreta sighted, Elsa took Anna bridal style and swiftly covered behind a pillar. "TAKE COVER!"

The gun blared.

The frantic girl hugged Anna tightly. The pillar was solid but the huge round bullet scraped it with ease. "DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Elsa looked back. She took Anna's handbag and pulled out a mirror. She estimated the range and precision, and builds an ice pillar below the van. It clanking and later exploded, the explosion was huge enough to make a person fell back. Many reporters and cameramen died, but the bodyguards still in one piece.

She glanced back, peeking beside the scraped pillar. 'It's only one. Where's the other one?' Elsa tugged Anna, "You stay here, I'll search this place."

Anna shouted, "NO. You are not leaving me here." Elsa pulled her SMGs and kissed Anna softly, 'I love you.' She pulled away and searched the place.

Two people went to her, she shot their masks. 'A mask? Someone different again? Damn it!'

More people bursting from the back door, Elsa threw a grenade. It exploded and then she blocked the door with three huge ice pillars. She took cover and sighed, 'I feel bad for her. I should wrap this up fast.'

A crash above the corner building startled her, it's close to Anna's position. 'SHIT!' she ran.

The Berreta aimed at Anna, luckily she arrived by her side in time and covers Anna. The bullets went in her back. The huge bullets planted in her, steaming hot and excruciatingly painful. She made ice walls and shifted their position behind the pillar.

Anna screamed, her blood trickling and splattered on her white shirt, 'God, its hurt. Lucky she's alright.'

Elsa took a glance. It looks like the van jumped into the building with the help of a ramp. They have planned this and place the ramp neatly right besides the building. 'Fucking terrorists.'

Gun shots blared behind the pillar, she thought maybe it's Shang or Bob or some other guards. She peek again, "You're bleeding!" Anna said. Elsa patted her head and went to the other guard, 'It's risky to leave her, but it's better to finish this than nothing.'

She shot another crazy terrorist. An announcement blared again, "The 777 Airplane flight to China has been cancelled, I repeat..." Elsa gritted her teeth, 'It looks like they crashed the plane.'

Terrorists starting to storming, she shot them all and made a wall ice to cover her. Someone managed to throw a grenade to her. She blew it in mid air and took cover. Panting, she took another glance, 'FUCK! There's so many of them.'

Masked in clown the terrorist abruptly shot the place without any aim and laughed crazily, Elsa made a pillar below him, like a grilled beef in stick. Blood trickled down from the dead body. She looked around, Anna's father gone. Then she went to Anna.

Eyes widened in horror when she saw her father aimed the gun to his own daughter, he said, "Good bye, slut." He shot his gun thrice, Anna gasped when the bullet went through her body. Elsa shot his leg.

He screamed, "You fucking shit dog! My legs!"

Elsa gouge his eyes out and shot his head mercilessly, she glance at Anna who smiled weakly, "I'm sorry Els."

Pain stabs Elsa's heart, she cried silently while she froze the blood from flowing. Police and ambulance started to came. Elsa knelt down and cupped Anna's cheek while tears streaming down her face. She shouted, screaming and yelling. But of course, no voice could be heard.

Anna's eyes looked dull, almost like she's gone. Elsa kissed her. Desperately trying kept the dying girl awake. "You...keep your promise. And...stay alive, my love." Anna said weakly, Elsa cringed and she hugged Anna, "_DON'T DIE!_"

She took her to the ambulance, the medic started to do their job, "We're losing her, quick to the hospital." Elsa went in the ambulance wrapping Anna's hand with hers. Her breath became more heavy and heavier each second passing. "You okay Miss?" said the medic, he's busy tending Anna, so Elsa nodded quickly, ignoring her wounds.

When they arrived at the hospital, Anna went to surgery room safely. She knelt down, sighed in relieved and collapsed on the floor. She thought, 'Why am I on the floor? It's so painful I'm starting to forget things. Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna. I'm dying, I'm sorry.'

She felt as if been lifted up by someone, she can't see a thing her vision blurred and some of her past flashed in her brain.

"_I love you_", _Anna said._

_Her mother sick in bed, and she said ,"I love you my daughter, and I'm proud of you."_

_Elsa's father crying and hugging her limp body and he said, "I love you my child, I'm sorry."_

The flashback blurred and it's dark. She breathed calmly, and slowly opened her eyes. A nurse was beside her, she said, "You're awoke Miss. Anything I can get?" Elsa breathed calmly to her oxygen mask, she gestured to write, the nurse nodded and brought her notepad, scribbling.

The nurse looked at her note and said, "I will deliver this message and start it immediately. Miss Anna is still in surgery, please waited for a few couple of hours."

Elsa fainted after hearing that.

Her mind feels like floating, it's really comfortable for her. Sometimes her throat jiggle and tickling her, but then it's gone. Her throat sometimes stingy and dry, making her gasped softly, but then again, it's filled with water making her gulped.

She felt it was a long and weird journey of floating.

Everything gone.

She slowly opened her eyes, her neck has been bandaged. Uncomfortable, she looked around.

Elsa was in a white room, hospital room, it's empty and eerie air lingers in the air. She sniffled remembering Anna. 'She's dying, she's dying, she's dying. Think of something else.'

She can't like a mantra chanting in her ears, 'SHE'S DYING BECAUSE OF YOU. YOU CAN'T PROTECT HER!' She cried, sniffled and coughed.

Pain.

Pain.

The world is cruel and full of pain.

I'm dying.

Anna.

Anna.

ANNA IS DYING.

'My fault for leaving her side', she gritted her teeth and let the sleep embraced her.

Elsa didn't know how, but Anna's bed was beside her. She reached for Anna, stretching her arm to the peaceful sleeping girl, she said, "_An-ang...na._" Her eyes widened and she touched her neck, she can talk!?

Her throat burning, she yelped and fainted.

Later that day, Anna woke up. Elsa cried with happiness dancing in her brain and guilt slamming her head. Anna smiled to her, "Hey."

Her throat burning when she tried to talk, so she nodded instead. "Your throat, is it okay? You're not shot in there are you?"

Elsa shook her head slightly without hurting her neck area. Anna sighed in relieved, "Thank God. You scared me to death."

'_You_ scared me to hell.' Elsa thought, she sighed when Anna smiled genuinely to her.

"What happened to your neck? Don't tell me you went into surgery without me..."

Elsa thumbs up to Anna, she laughed half heartedly, "You're impatience like me huh?" She twiddled her thumb. Anna huffed, "With you and I wounded up pretty bad like this, I doubt we can fuck each other in near time."

She coughed, "You okay?"

Elsa glanced at Anna. Although she wore patient clothes her bandaged was visible and thick. She looked away and nodded, "Hey, I'm right here." Anna said irritated.

She ignored her and wailed inside, ashamed for what she done to her.

Five days later, Elsa can move, stand and walk around slowly. She still ignored the orphan girl, 'I shot her dad. I'm guilty and also a monster.'

At night, Anna said, "You saved my life again. I don't know how I repay you anymore. You are my life now Elsa. Good night, my love." Elsa didn't know Anna knew she's sleeping or not, but she cried because of it.

Elsa practice to talk at the mirror since she aged five, but talk for real is like a dream to her. In the bathroom she always plunged herself in the bathroom and try to speak. Her voice was cold, sharp and merciless. She frowned at this. Elsa tried to spoke gently and softly like whispering, and found her voice very arousing then face palmed.

She practice to talk and then when she's ready and thought her voice was okay, the nervous girl locked Anna's room behind her and walked nervously to Anna's bed, she stood beside her.

Anna who sat and reading newspaper on bed, frowned at her diraction, "What? I thought you're gonna ignore me again, Elsa." She fidgeted nervously. Anna huffed and flipped the newspaper page, concentrated on the headlines.

'At least I do this before I gone.' Elsa thought.

"_Anna, I love you._" She spoke!

Her words slipped away from her mouth, her heart beats faster. Her voice was smooth, no error whatsoever. Anna startled, eyes widened in surprise and looked at Elsa who nervous beyond what you think.

Anna crawled and stood up, she walked to her, "You...talk."

"I am."

"You can...talk?"

Elsa cried, "Yes, yes I can." She sniffled, looking at Anna's eyes which didn't blink at all and streaming tears down.

"You...I don't...I...God, oh God." Anna reached for her, she took her hands.

"I love you Anna," she approached the shocked girl and hugging her tightly. "You can talk!? I don't believe this is finally happening. Oh God!" she hugged Elsa tighter than ever.

The girls sniffled and then Anna said, "Talk to me again."

"All day long?"

"Yes. All day long if you can."

"I can't the doctor said I need to rest."

Anna kissed her, "Just for this night?"

_Night is beautiful_

Elsa kissed her, sliding her mouth in her lover's.

_It's dark but you can see the moon shining brightly_

They moaned, Anna tried to struggle when Elsa brought her to the bed ravishing her mouth.

_Accompanying you and the beautiful night_

Elsa licked Anna, Anna whispered, "Can you talk more?"

_Wind always flew calmly, with leaves following it directions_

Elsa whispered seductively, "I can't when I lick your inside."

_Making you cozy and filled with calm feelings_

"Then do it."

_But not in this part of story_

Elsa pulled Anna's pants, and slid two fingers in, making her gasped. "_Oh God, here we go._" She kissed her, and Anna kissed her back, sucking at her tongue. Elsa smiled when Anna was wet, _very wet_. She finally licked her and opened her clothes.

Anna thrust her genital to Elsa's mouth, her sex spilled out and Elsa eats it, "I'm hungry for you Anna."

"Great talk more babe."

She nibbled her clit and said, "Do that to me, make me moan and talk." She whispered behind her ears. Anna opened her clothes. They shifted positions and it's Anna turn to eat Elsa, she smiled and yelped when Anna bit her genital. She spilled her sex while Anna ate them, she smiled.

Elsa moaned, calling Anna's name and said to do it more roughly, more hungrily, and faster. Anna sucked her sex and kissed Elsa, she said, "_Hmmm my sex, cold_?"

"It's warm for me. Can I fuck you more, help me with the thrusts here."

Elsa whispered, "_I'll be glad to. Eat my sex Anna._"

She squirmed, hands gripping the frozen bed sheet when Anna sucked and licked her under the blanket, she kept thrusting though, hoping she could spill more sex when Anna paused and slid her fingers in.

"Anna don't stop," she gasped. They're drenched in sweat.

"Can we do this more? I mean twice a day."

"If__Ngh!_ If you're not.._hah_...sick..._hah_._ GHH_!"

"Okay!" she chirped.

Elsa didn't know what Anna was doing inside the blanket, but it made her crazy and filled with pleasure. 'Ah's words flew from her mouth, even she liked it, and she winced, she spilled more sex.

"Can...we...do this again?" Anna said on her stomach, she huffed. Elsa formed an ice double dildo, she gave it to Anna. Anna laughed and threw the blanket, they fucked each other.

Elsa cringed and they fell from bed to the cold floor, but they didn't stop fucking each other and moaning and kissing, Elsa pushed Anna to the wall and lifted her up, they make weird sound with the dildo pushed further into their sex. They fell backwards and the dildo plugged fully inside them, they yelled full of bliss, Anna tugged her hips.

"I...will...fuck...you...every...day!"

"You can't Anna. I love you, but__NGH!_ This is not love."

She stopped, "What?"

"Your eyes, it's full of lust."

Anna kissed her, "It's because I love you. I don't want to lose you and you should know all the guys seeing you have this kind of gaze."

"But you changed! Different from them, if their eyes full of curiosity, you full with lust and curiosity as well!"

"Yes. Don't you...enjoy it?"

"_Ngh! Hah! _I don't, not really. Without feeling you licking and ravishing me, I still love you and I didn't enjoy every second of fucking with you."

Anna cried, "What did you want Elsa?"

"I want your love."

"No. That was me, not you. You're different from me."

"Fuck me, until we finished, then we'll talk."

Anna fucked her up senselessly and licked her sex once more until it cleaned. Anna squatted on her face, "Clean me." She reluctantly did it.

They went to the bed and sat there still naked. Elsa said, "I want your love." Anna scowled, "That is not love, that just you fucking me. Like rape me or something."

"But you obliged, willingly."

"Not because I want to but because I want you to be happy."

"You sacrificed your happiness?"

"Maybe, sort of."

"Kiss me?"

Elsa obliged and kissed her softly. Anna hummed, "Hum, I need to learn more from you."

"Try it then." Anna kissed her. "You already have mastering that one, other one."

"Other? Picky!"

"Hey, I'll shut my mouth then!"

"Fine!" she folded her arms, thinking. Then she realized something. She traced her hands on Elsa's milky white skin and kissed her, not too rough, not too gentle, but the feelings is new for Elsa, it was a blissful moment for her. She can't hold her hands still and deepening the kiss with her hands at Anna's nape neck, pulling her.

It was very...different. Even words couldn't describe it.

They finally pulled away, when Anna's lips hovers on hers, she said softly, "Do you like it?"

"I love it," Elsa said softly, "Can you do it again?"

"Hm...okay," she hummed and kissed Elsa again, that same feeling burning into her brain, saving the blissful moment.

They parted for air. "Why did we have to take a breath?" she said gasping for air, making Anna startle and giggled. "Because my heart need it for you."

"For you?" Elsa asked playfully, brushing their foreheads.

"For you! Haha," Anna laughed.

Elsa hugged her, "How much I love you Anna...I don't know how big it is."

"I'd die for you."

"Hey!" Elsa smacked her head. "Don't say that!"

"I already did! Besides, it's true."

"True...love?"

Anna laughed, "Say that again, softly."

"_It's true love,_" Elsa said softly beside her ear, making Anna giggles.

"Shout it?"

"It's true love!"

"Sir! God I love your voice Elsa. It's beautiful to hear."

"Beautiful to hear? It's cold and...well, merciless."

"Not if you whispers it," Anna said matter-o-factly.

"So I have to whispers it to you?" Elsa whispers playfully. Anna laughed, "No! Whispers what?"

"That I love you."

"How much?"

Elsa kissed her, "So much that a mute can talk."

Anna laughed and hugged her. "Okay, bath. Now," Elsa said.

"Wanna join me?" Anna said hopefully.

Elsa frowned, she mumbled inaudible, "Yes, after you marry me."

"You said something Els?"

"NO. I said no."

Anna yanked her towel and chuckled, "Grumpy stinker!"

Elsa laughed but her brows furrowed when Anna's in the shower, "_What is a stinker!?_"

-_tbc_-

**Elsa: Hey stupid author, make the chap title Stinker**

**A: You are. Don't deny it.**

**Elsa: Hell, if I know the meaning #facepalm**

**A/N: Hehehe, more touching chaps coming up~ ;D**


	9. Killing Without Remorse

The Cold Beautiful Voice 9

Chapter 9 Killing Without Remorse

**A/N: I don't own Frozen. And stay away fucking kids!**

Elsa and Anna kissed, Elsa below her. Their head tilted left to right, a knock on the hospital door making them stop. Anna said, "Can you do the talking?"

"Why?" Anna's face flushed in red.

"Do you have to ask?"

"Okay. Come in." Elsa said to the door, Shang came in and gave Elsa a document. It looks heavy.

"Your job change now. You have to prepare and be quick with this if you want to kill the perpetrator behind all of this."

"Who orders you that?" Anna scowled. Shang folded his arms, "Your father's mail and contact tells me that he's been plotting with two other person. You want to take it or not?"

Elsa gritted her teeth. "Okay, but I'm in charge and I'm the one who will kill them."

"Suit yourself."

"Take care of her while I'm gone." Elsa kissed Anna's cheek and hugged her. "We will." Shang said with a smile plastered on his face.

A week later, Elsa was in the Hong Kong company lobby, clad in dark blue jacket with same colored pants and she brought a bag full with explosive and molotovs.

She glanced around and finally found her. A big buff woman with mischievous face, her skin looks abnormal like a purple alien. Her necklace has a sea shell pendant.

"_The fish has come. Be alert Elsa_," said Bob on the other side of her earpiece.

"I know," her voice was cold, merciless, with smooth and noticeable killing intent. She wore her mask, "I'll try to distract the guard."

She took a glance around, and went to the back door. She saw the fuse and broke it. Elsa threw a Molotov to her target in a safe distance and unnoticeable from the camera sight.

It exploded and burns her back, the guard startled and tried to distinguish it, but they ended up caught in the fire as well. Elsa shot them with a silenced gun, killing them instantly before running to the second floor, the guards was startled and tried to stop her, "YOU, STOP!".

She jumped off through the window and later landed in a garbage place. "I did it, see you guys in a minute." She ran, gun shoots could be heard behind her, she turned left and run to the streets, a white laundry van went beside her, the back door was opened and Bob shout from the driver's seat, "GET IN!"

Elsa jumped into the van, it drove away with fast speed after the door closed. She opened her mask. "I think my face unrecognizable. I wear it when I did the act."

Bob frowned, "You didn't when you came in. Flip that jacket, I don't want they suspicious or something." She obliged, she opened her jacket and wore it backwards, making her more unrecognizable with white jacket. She wore her glasses.

Bob laughed, "You remind me of my friend with that."

She raised her brow, "Really? Any police behind us?"

"Only a guard car." A loud thunk hit the corner van. She opened the back door and aimed the Berreta.

The shots sound blared in her ears. The guard car exploded and they ran away safely.

She looked at her cold hand, it's trembling, 'Killing a person is not as simple as I though... They're bad person, I can live with that,' she thought, brushing away her indispose able guilt.

They went to the underpass, the van changed color from white to black.

"We're going to the base. Hold on," said Bob, he stepped on the gas.

They arrived at Shang's second house. It was medium sized and quite cozy. Elsa collapsed on the couch, "One more and we're done. I can't imagine how tired I can be if we're like this all the time."

"Here. For your job done." Bob threw her a bundle of money. "Catch this!" he tossed her a Pocari bottle, she catch it with ease and later drink it.

"I'll go to my room. See if I can train there."

"She's waiting for you there," Shang came in the living room. Elsa's eyes widened, "She's here?"

He sighed, "Well, she's the boss. So when she said 'I want to go to China' I can't disobeyed her.

'I know how that feels', Elsa thought and smiled. She said thanks to Shang and went to her room.

She stepped inside and found no one. A whimper below the blanket make her curious, she opened it. Anna was there, tied up in a neat knot, her mouth is opened on some kind of another sex toy. She whimpered and then moaned seductively, naked wet and tied.

Elsa cringed, "What the hell are you doing?" She released her mouth.

"Punish me for being here," Anna said.

Elsa shook her head, "Didn't the concept of love and lust get inside your head? I felt like you're the stinker, a dirty little slut stinker."

"Plug it out?"

"Plug what out?"

The tied down girl showed her ass, her clit has been plugged with sex toy, Elsa took it out slowly, making Anna moaned and squirmed. When it's out, she licked her and slapped her ass, "Naughty girl."

Anna laughed. She released the ropes. "Take a bath." Elsa ordered.

She frowned and her face went brighten, "Want to join?"

Elsa shook her head, "I'm tired." Elsa collapsed beside her lover.

"I'll rub your back," Anna giggled and brushed her stray hair away.

She rolled on the bed and sighed, "Fine. NO sex."

"Fine!" she chirped.

They went to bath together. Both of them blushed and frowned when they looked at each other's scars and long gone wounds. Anna asked, "You're not a girl aren't you?"

"Don't start."

"Fine."

She rubbed her back and Elsa did the same to her. They play and kissed in the huge bath tub.

After they done, and get in clothes, Elsa who lay down on the bed said, "Just one more person and we're done. They're trying to tracking him down now."

Anna hugged her, making her on top of Elsa, "And if you find him?"

"I'll kill him."

Silence fell.

Anna sighed heavily, "I'm confused."

"You? Why? What's your problem?"

Anna stared at her icy blue colored eyes. "You're changing."

"Really? Explain it to me then."

"Your tension is slightly reduced and your voice didn't make you cute anymore, more like a..." She paused.

"A what my dear? Speak," she patted her strawberry blonde head.

"A sexy dragon ice queen." Anna chuckled. Elsa laughed.

"A sexy monster? I remember it was you."

"You didn't realize your tempting tensions did you?"

"No, I don't think so."

Anna poked her forehead, "What's in your head anyway?"

"You...?"

Anna laughed, she kissed her. "Doing what?"

"Talking to me. Just one word."

"What? Only one word?" Elsa nodded. Anna raised her brow.

Elsa brushed Anna's hand and revealed a ring on her finger. "Marry me?"

Anna hugged her, "The answer is still the same as before."

She hugged her back, head on Anna's shoulder, "I thought you would say that."

"Hm, I love you."

"I love you too."

They sleep. Both of them woke up when a knock could be heard, "Lunch!" Shang said.

"Coming!" Anna chirped, she took Elsa's hand and ran out with Elsa who sleepily rubbed her eyelids. "I'm exhausted."

She yawned and then they eat at the dining room. "Here, a duck. It's very delicious and famous around here."

Anna said enthusiastically, "Can we take a walk? Sightseeing and everything else."

"I should call a translator then," said Shang. He opened her phone, but Elsa said, "Don't. I just want to...spend our time together, alone."

She blush a little. Shang chuckled, "Of course."

They go out, intertwined their hands and walking in a park, but Elsa's appearance made everyone in the park glanced at them curiously.

A woman even asked, "U a celeb?"

"No. No, no, I'm not," she said, waving her hand in front of her. Anna huffed. "See? I told you. You have this tension again, make it disappear."

"I can't."

"Then do something about it."

A Chinese reporter even ran to them and asked, "How is Chinese?"

They gulped but Elsa said, "Back off, I'm her bodyguard." She cupped Anna's face and kissed her in front of the camera, "And she's my wife, we're tourists. Chinese is awesome with her around. I had enveloped with special feelings."

Anna blushed madly and covers her face with one hand. Elsa grinned.

The Chinese reporter gawked, the cameraman's face still flat as hell but blush, and they excused themselves.

Anna hide behind Elsa. "Oh God, it'll be broadcasted everywhere."

"I don't care. I'm yours and you're mine anyway."

Anna slapped her back. "That's nice, but please consider about our sightseeing!"

Elsa hugged her, "Don't care."

"Ugh. I hate you. Come on, let's get something to eat."

They eat at a Chinese restaurant and ordered whatever. Elsa said duck for the umpteenth time to the waiter to make him understand.

"You're starving aren't you?"

"I'm always starving in front of you."

"Are you sexually seduced me?"

"Maybe I am not if you're such a pervert Anna."

"Hah."

After they eat, they went shopping. A red hair girl bumped into Elsa when they browse through the glass outside a store, a knife in her hand.

A stab could be heard, Elsa gasped. She fell backwards, bumping Anna. They fell to the floor. Before that red hair girl ran away, she got up quickly and sliced her throat.

Her blood flowing, 'It's not too deep. She's alone?' Elsa thought when she collapsed to the ground.

The diplomat girl ran to her and put Elsa's head on her lap, Anna's eyes wide in horror, she called Shang right away. "Don't die, look at me and talk!" she said. The people around them noticed this and ran into stores to give help.

"I will," Elsa said weakly. She stroked Anna's face with her thumb. "They looked frantic." She glanced around while the people around them yelling something they don't understood.

"A dying woman outside their store!? Of course they are!"

Elsa chuckled, some people give them bandage and alcohol, she said, "Water?" A big bottle of water and a bucket arrived. The people give them space.

Elsa hissed when the water with alcohol poured into her wound. "God, it hurts!"

"Just a little longer now, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just clean it."

She did. Elsa looked at Anna, forgetting about her pain for a minute and faints.

Elsa woke up at midnight in the hospital. Anna was standing near the window, looking at the bright moon. She glanced at Elsa and smiled widely, "Hey."

"Hey, what's happening?"

"You fainted. Too tired I guess, I push you to talk more and the doctor said you need more rest."

Elsa frowned, "Do you want me to? I can still give you signs."

Anna shrugged, "It's up to you, I guess, but don't be too...I don't know, just rest. Please." She stroked the tired girl. Elsa nodded.

She said, "Anna, what's in your mind back then?"

"I want to shot that girl. And tend you as fast as I can."

"That girl...she looked different."

"Different how?"

"Killer have this...remorseful eyes, I can recognized them."

"Do I have it?"

"Yes."

Anna kissed her and said above her mouth, "Do you have it too?"

Elsa gritted her teeth, she actually didn't know how her eyes looked right now, but she remembers clearly all the guys she kill without remorse whatsoever, she answered, "No. No I don't Anna. I'm different."

"Different?"

"I kill without remorse. I guess that's why the police central accepts me. They know it when they saw my eyes."

"How can it be like this? Captivating and very beautiful..." Anna kissed Elsa's eye, she chuckled. "Thank you, I thought you hate it."

"I'm too caught up in your tempting tension, I don't care if it's a killer's eyes or not."

She smiled. "Anna, you should consider me a dangerous person sometimes."

"A dangerous person who protect me? I'm glad, I don't want to be involved if you're not my savior."

"Anna, please." Elsa pushed the girl, "I must go away after all of this is done and you're safe. I'm sorry."

Anna was furious, "WHY!?"

"I...I killed your father."

"He deserved it! He shot me!"

"But he's your father!"

Anna yanked Elsa's shirt with her hands up, "He was a monster. A greedy abusive monster in my father's skin. Don't you care about him, you killed him and I'm grateful for that. And don't you run away from me! You're my lover, I love you." She hugged her.

Elsa's chest felt lighter, she's glad and the guilt lifted off a bit. She said, "Would it be okay if you marry a killer?"

"I should've asked you first."

Elsa chuckled, hugging the shorter girl back. "I'm sorry." Anna nodded.

"How did you do that?" she asked on Elsa's shoulder. "How did you kill without remorse?"

"I...I thought they deserved it."

The hug tightened, "My father too?"

Elsa was flabbergasted, her mind blank, "No. I don't know. I was just so...angry to feel it." She knew Anna was mad at her, but the girl keep hugging her dearly.

"I guess my love for you beats everything."

"I...I'm relieved."

Anna sobbed and cried on her shoulder, she soothed her with calming words, but she knew Anna would not believe everything what she said, no matter how calm and nice it was.

She was lost for words, then she said 'I am sorry' for the rest of the night until she pass out.

The next day, Anna was gone. Elsa rubbed her eyes sleepily, looking around and examine her bandaged wound. She poked it and tried to move, "Still stings a little bit. At least I can walk."

She stood up and cringed, she sat on the edge of bed and rolling on it, "God! _Still hurts a lot_!" The door opened and Bob came in, "What are you doing?"

"Try to stand, collapsed. Never mind so how is it?"

Bob threw a sealed document on her bed, "Job nicely done back then. Now the other person went to under the streets."

"Like rats."

"Crocodile, actually. He's in the America underground streets. Trying to mulled up lots of people to gobbled up chicks."

"Don't say that chick was Anna. I'll shot his...thing."

"Wasn't planning to. He loves young girls, a slave trader."

"Perfect. From fish to crocodile, animal planet much. Ever watch them?"

"My family likes it, until other channel went famous like the Voice."

Elsa chuckled, "At least the judges amusing to see." They laughed.

Two days later, she released from the hospital. She never saw Anna in those days and can't wait to see her.

She went to the office and saw Anna sleeping on the chair. Her desk cleaned from papers, although one paper still lay on the desk, her pen dropped to the floor. Elsa chuckled at the sight.

"One more paperwork Dad..." Anna said, and a tear falls down, "Daddy..."

Elsa cringed, she took Anna's pen and patted her head gently, "It'll be okay, it's gonna be okay."

Anna's eyes half opened and she said, "I want to hear your voice, all night, all day long."

Elsa smiled sadly, "What do you want me to say?" she didn't know if Anna's still sleeping or not but she asked anyway.

"Tell me anything with that cold beautiful voice of yours."

Elsa didn't know what to tell, but she told Anna a bedtime story she liked while sitting on the desk, making Anna sleep entirely.

Anna coughed, she frowned. Elsa went to took water.

When she got back, Anna coughed up blood, her eyes went wide. She ran to her side, placing the glass of water on the desk and shook Anna's shoulder, "Anna! Anna, are you okay!?"

She pulled out her phone, but Anna stopped her. "Don't, it's just a small complications."

"Small? SMALL!? Anna you're bleeding!"

"I know Elsa, it's some kind of drug in America. I was...abused and took it by force."

Elsa gritted her teeth, "I don't know who they are, I don't care what they are, but they're dead. You'll see. I'll kill them!"

Anna stroked her cheek with her bloodied hand, "It's okay. Father bombed their pace when I got out. I never saw this hook guy though."

"Hook guy?"

"Yeah, a guy with a hook in his hand, he lost it when he fought with a police to run away. He burned his other hand to get away with hand prints and whatnot."

Elsa gritted her teeth, Anna patted her head, "It's okay. That's why I got anemia, it's a rare thing. Do you have my drug?"

"Anemia pills? Yeah." She gave it to her. Anna whipped her mouth clean and spit to the sink at the toilet before she drinks it.

"Ugh...nasty. Very bitter!"

Elsa smiled sadly, "I hope it's good for your body." She hugged Anna, "And I hope you can heal quickly, you scared me to death back there."

Anna hugged back and smiled, "I'm sorry. I'll heal for sure. Make me remember to eat them daily, I tend to forget."

The hug tightened, "Stupid."

Anna hummed, "Can you still draw?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Can you draw me?"

"I will."

"Put the picture in here."

A choker with a round pendant, snowflake could be seen on the pendant.

"I should have brought you this years before."

Anna laughed, she stripped herself, Elsa was startled. "Anna, what are you doing?"

She blushed, "A lover's drawing."

Elsa laughed. "Only the upper part! Not the...put it back, or I will not draw you."

"It's hot." Anna replied her. Elsa waved her hand and snow falling above them. Anna laughed, "You're still embarrassed?"

"No. It's just...whatever. Hurry up then I'll lock the door."

Anna hugged her. She sit on the desk while Elsa drawing her topless on a drawing paper.

She got a pinch on her cheeks when she glanced at Anna and blushed madly.

Hours later, she's done. Anna wore her clothes and jumped happily when she saw the result. Now it was Elsa's turn, she was quite shocked when she knew Anna can draw beautifully.

She waited for Anna to draw her and gets scolded when she wore an embarrassed face, "Think about the guy you want to kill." Her face went flat, "Think about the guy who wants to hurt me?"

Her face went cold and merciless, Anna draw her quickly. Elsa smiled, looking at Anna softly and lovingly, Anna saw this and blushed.

When she's done, it was amazing. Anna put the choker on Elsa's neck in front of her and kissed her, "Thank you."

Elsa wore it to her from her back and licked her nape neck, making Anna startled, she whispered, "Your welcome my dear."

They giggled and laughed. Nothing can break them apart and destroy their happiness...not in the near time.

They prepared for the next attack Elsa will do. And hopefully, everything went well.

-_tbc_-

**A/N: Enjoy. :**


	10. For Your Sake

The Beautiful Cold Voice 10

Chapter 10 For Your Sake

**A/N: I don't own Frozen. A bit rushy here, sorry.**

Elsa's been worried for Anna. She insisted her to stay in the hospital and be guarded 24 hours a day outside her room.

They fought, Anna hates her, she furiously said, "You went out there, killing bad guys and I waited at home!? Like a sick woman waiting?!"

"You ARE sick. I want you to be healthy. Where is your promise Anna? You said you'll do good and stay with me."

Anna scowled and shouted, "I AM healthy if you let me go with you!"

"You can't!"

"WHY!?"

"I want you to be out of harm's way!"

"No one harms me when you around."

Elsa placed her hand on Anna's long gone shot wound, "THIS! This is my fault. I don't want you to get hurt!" Anna pushed her hand away. "If it's yours then why am I still alive!? You always shot head if I recall correctly."

"I...it's because I care about you Anna. Please stay in the hospital."

"NO."

"We'll cancel it. I mean it."

"Yeah? I don't care!"

"ANNA!"

"Just because I can't do anything and sick doesn't mean I have to stay in the hospital!"

"Listen, if you_", "No Elsa, I'm going with you."

"NO!" Elsa yelled. Anna flinched.

Silence and heavy tension builds around them.

Anna cried, "You...You're a cruel person!" she yelled back. Elsa gritted her teeth, "I'm sorry if I yelled at you, but I want you to_", "I WILL GO WITH YOU!"

"Anna."

"Just shut up!"

Both of them breathing heavily, panting whilst their heart broke little by little.

"Fine. I'm not talking with you!"

"Great! A dog should've obeyed their master's order! And I'm going with you to America."

Elsa gritted her teeth and looked at her feet, she cried. Anna hugged her. She said soothingly, "I don't care. I want to go with you, okay?" she patted her back.

Elsa pushed her, grunting and panting heavily, "No."

Anna slapped her, "That's my order dog."

She knelt down on both knees. Clutching her shirt and screamed, "I will obey you but you have to stay!"

Her scream wasn't directed at Anna, but when she heard it, Anna can't say anything and she even held her breath few seconds after that. It's like a dying animal trying to call for help, trying to tell her dying request.

She shook her head and screamed again to the floor, "I will if you want to listen! I'll be fine and be a good girl...please."

Anna wants to pats her but she gritted her teeth and didn't. She said firmly, "You're the one who need to listen to me dog. Now leave."

Elsa whimpered and screamed to the floor, crying loudly. Anna can't stand it, "Elsa." Elsa cried louder, "Elsa, please stop."

Elsa stared at Anna, making her startled and smashed with sadness, "I do it for your sake! All of them! I'm so afraid if something happens to you, I can't think straight! At the class, I was afraid." She sniffled, ignoring Anna's fucked up face, "Do you know how much!? You almost been raped! And I can't do a thing when you're not in a safe place! What if you get shot again!? What if I'm not there for you!?"

Anna hugged her, "You will! You will be there! That's why I want to come!"

"But it's not safe! Anna, please."

"I'm going."

Elsa chuckled emptily, "I'm tired of your bullshit Anna." She cringed, "Then at least try not to yell at me, I'm hurt."

"You think I'm not?!"

Anna sniffled, "I know! I know you are. But please, I'm going with you. Not to the dangerous place, but a safe place. At the hotel, your hotel room! It's safe enough right?"

Elsa cringed, "No. I don't know."

"You can tell another guard to watch me? Just like you said, 24 hours a day."

Elsa didn't say anything, but her cry softened and went quiet. "What do you say?" Anna asked softly, afraid if the girl broke again.

She gulped, "Okay. 24 hours a day. No out."

"Okay." Anna kissed her cheek, "I love you."

Elsa nodded.

They went to America in the next day. Anna looked stiffened in the airplane, Elsa patted her head. "It's okay." The freckles girl nodded as a respond, she's nervous and scared.

About five people escorted their way to the hotel room. When they arrived at Elsa's room, she said firmly, "Don't come out until I get back."

Anna sighed, "I will. Be back soon." She pecked her.

Elsa went to the preparation room. It's actually Bob's room. She asked with amused tune, "SO the guy always fishing girls? I would like one in my room."

Bob laughed, "Anna affects your personality now didn't she?"

Elsa frowned, "I don't think so, I'm just joking."

He laughed.

After fully equipped with armor and weapons, they went underground. The place was quite empty, but several slaves were there, and buyer always fought someone else for them. Elsa cringed when she saw a slave been drugged and collapsed to the floor.

"Don't act hastily Elsa, I know how you feel. Although I can't quite understand it."

They strode the main part of the place and went further inside, someone stopping them. "You, who are you? What do you want?"

Elsa stepped up, hands in her pockets, "We want to see Hook. Trading slave."

"There's no appointment like that in his schedule."

Elsa whispered to his ear, "It's urgent and secret." The guard fidgeted, "This way please."

They followed him Bob mumbled, "Nice job Ice Queen." Elsa laughed softly at her nickname. They went into a big gate, the guard bowing and leave them inside.

She looked around, aquarium and desk was on the edge of the room, right in front of them. Pillars with sharp weapons decoration hanged on it. A laugh made them startled.

A guy with a hook opened his hand, "Welcome, welcome. How's the fare huh? Good?"

"Well enough," Elsa said calmly, trying to endure her frost to come out and the rage building up, "We want to trade a sex slave girl with strawberry blonde hair and pretty much beautiful features, and also lots of freckles."

Hook thinking hard. "I think I know the girl...is her name...by any chance, Anna?"

Elsa went to him swiftly, placing her gun in his mouth. "Don't say her name with your filthy mouth!" she shot it. His back skull exploded, making a hole in his mouth through his head.

He died. Elsa pushed his head to the floor, she cleaned her gun, ignoring Bob's bewilder face.

She got back in her hotel room shortly, after she went into a diamond store. Anna stood near the window, dancing to a song on the small mp3 gadget, she saw Elsa smiling at her and gasped. "Sorry, I don't_ I don't see you th-there."

"Practicing?"

"Killing time. How's your crocodile?"

"It's dead, he ate a bullet."

"Oh, okay. Want to dance?"

"What? I can't."

"I'll teach you, come on. I know you're a natural."

Anna took her hand and positioned themselves in a dance position. She teach her how the steps go, and she focused on the dance practice.

Anna laughed when she steps perfectly, "See? You're a natural and also a fast learner."

Elsa blushed, she chuckled.

"Anna, your answer didn't change right?"

She nodded.

"Should I kneel down?"

"Don't. I want to kick you if you do that again."

"Okay." She pulled away and showed her the diamond ring. "Here, the real one."

Anna laughed, "The real one."

Elsa unfroze the ice ring and slid the new ring into Anna's hand and pulled the girl to kiss her. She'll never let Anna in harm's way, not again.

-_END_-

**A/N: Went half...welp. Thanks for reading for this is the END~~! X"D**


End file.
